


The King and I

by Masrrkan



Category: Free!
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asphyxiation, Attempted Branding, Attempted Murder, Because apparently that is the ONLY way I can write angst, E-rating will start in chapter 6, Emotional Manipulation, Feminization, Forced Marriage, Healthy Relationships, King!Sousuke, Knotting, M/M, Makeup Sex, Male Lactation, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Or at least kinda healthy, Panic Attacks, Physical Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Slave Trade, Some OOC, That turn into, This fic took a fairly different direction than planned but I'm happy with it, Unhealthy Relationships, mentions of past rinai, only to fit the story in this fic tho, very minor reigisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5574739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masrrkan/pseuds/Masrrkan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm so so so sorry that I STILL haven't updated any fics..... I'm working on them, I swear. I'm trying my best to write several chapters to post all at once ;A;</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so so so sorry that I STILL haven't updated any fics..... I'm working on them, I swear. I'm trying my best to write several chapters to post all at once ;A;

The sound of carriage wheels through dirt roads and the horse's steps through muddy puddles had been the only sound Ai had head for the past couple of days. The cart was black, windowless save for the small holes on the roof where pellets of rain were free to fall through.

But, even then, Ai couldn't see anything. He'd been blindfolded and chained down to the wall of the wooden crate he was now trapped inside. He hasn't seen light in what felt like weeks, and he felt like he wouldn't be seeing it any time soon.

There are other people here, he knows. People afraid to speak in fear of the unknown. Omegas, scared and shivering beside him and all around him. Ai had bumped his knees against the young omega boy beside him, and they hadn't moved since.

It was comfort. Knowing someone just like Ai was bearing this same, terrible fate. Their knee was warm and damp from the unending downpour of autumn rain.

Ai would drift in and out of sleep. He was stuck in this darkness, unaware of the time of day or even the date of this month or year. He'd eat the stale bread that was forced into his mouth twice a day, constantly trying to imagine it as his mother's home-baked apple bread. He'd drink the dirty water forced down his throat, pretending as if it tasted like his father's freshly made peach iced tea.

Ai didn't know how much longer he could keep it up, though. He didn't know how long it would be before he was free, able to walk on his numb legs and move his immobilized arms. He wanted to see the sky, the sun, the clouds, the moon and stars again.

Ai wanted to go home.

Ai wanted to die, let his suffering end.

 

  
****

 

For the first time since his abduction, Ai saw light.

It was horribly bright, giving him a headache almost immediately. He squinted his icy blue eyes before they adjusted to the light of dawn, then opened them to see.

The sky was bluer than he remembered, dashes of oranges and yellows painting the clouds in the faintest way. The sun shone just above the horizon, and it brought tears to his eyes.

Ai looked around then, all the omegas with him were practically emaciated. The boy whose knee touched his, his blonde hair a dirty mess, and couldn't have been any older than Ai. They locked eyes, pink and blue meeting and even more tears were shed at the sight of a friendly face after so long.

Moments later, all the boys and girls in that crate had been removed to stand on their weakened legs, their feet trying to adjust to the weight of their malnourished bodies.

Their captors had then chained all the omegas together and marched them through the city they had arrived at. Men and women alike gawked at the sight of so many omegas in one place, watched their every move until they were shoved one by one into a rather large building.

It resembled an inn, Ai had thought. Doors to rooms lined the walls, the gentle lighting of freshly lit candles, the scent of incense... It almost made Ai relax.

Once all had been inside and counted up, they had been released from their collars and restraints. Then, a rather plump, gorgeous woman dressed in royal blue had stepped im front of them.

The woman twirled her golden hair around her fingers and pursed her lips at the sight of them.

"Ladies, take them to the bath." Her booming voice demanded. "Here is your pay. Some of these runts may prove to be quite valuable." She huffed out, dropping a wad of cash into the captor's hand before shooing them off.

 

  
****

 

Ai could say he definitely enjoyed this place.

He and the others had been treated to a warm bath, a huge meal, and even given their own rooms with a bed, dresser, and vanity. Ai could very easily get used to this, but he still wished to be back home.

Ai had learned the name of the blonde omega boy after everyone had eaten their meals and were then relocated to a lounge-like area.

"My name is Nagisa!" He had said, face all smiles and eyes shining. "Hazuki Nagisa. I'm from the East. How about you?" He asked as he played with the hem of his new bathrobe, given to each of them courtesy of the staff ladies.

It had taken Ai a moment to find his voice, but when he did, he smiled at Nagisa and said, "Nitori Aiichirou. I'm from the North."

"Ooh, neat!" Nagisa giggled and nuzzled into the cream colored chaise lounge he and Ai had sat upon. "So, do you have any idea why we're here?" He asked.

Just as he had, though, another woman had stepped into the room with a friendly smile. "Hello, little ones." She spoke in a soft, sweet voice. "I'm sure you're all wondering why it is that you're here! Well... The head Mistress has bought all of you." She started. "From now on, you will be living here to be bought by Alphas who are looking for an Omega bride."

"Eh? But, why? Why did those people kidnap us?" Nagisa whined, but his question had brought a lot of the other omegas into questioning chatter as well.

"Because, you Omegas are a rare species. Alpha men especially will pay a lot of money for an Omega wife or concubine." The woman answered. "Don't worry, though! We will take excellent care of you here. Now, you are free to roam your new home until light's out." She finished before walking away.

The rest of the omegas had gone quiet for a bit, some crying and others comforting those who couldn't bring themselves to leave the room in their upset state.

Ai had almost immediately gotten up to leave the lounge, intent to locking himself inside his room for the rest of the day. Nagisa had followed him, though, his weak hand grabbing onto Ai's as they stormed up three floors of the building to reach a door with a simple gold plate reading "Aiichirou".

Ai had thrown himself onto his bed, whimpering pathetically as his body started to wrack itself with sobs. Nagisa had made his way to Ai's side, gently patting his back and purring softly as a means of comfort.

What few hours they had spent in that building had been lovely, but now all Ai just wanted to go home even more. His parents must be worried sick, looking up and down all over the city just to find him and bring him home. He had no idea where he was, what side of the country he had been taken to, and he most certainly didn't recognize this city.

Ai couldn't stop thinking of all the things that were wrong with this situation. Had he just stayed inside that day like his parents asked, he wouldn't be in this situation right now. He was sure many of the other omega's thought the same.

The day wore on. Ai had only left his room once Nagisa had convinced him that he needed to eat when lunch and supper came around.

At the table during their meals were other faces, other omegas who didn't come there with Ai. One was a taller boy, most likely the tallest of all the boys there. He had black hair and deep blue eyes that reminded Ai of the ocean. Though Ai hadn't spoken to him, he could tell that he must have been here for a long time.

There were others that stood out as well. A fiery haired omega with bright yellow eyes, who introduced himself as Momo. He was all smiles and laughs; he and Nagisa had bonded almost immediately.

As much as Ai had wished to bond with the others the way Nagisa was, he couldn't bring himself to speak to any of them. He ate his meal and returned to his room at the end of the day, and let his own broken sobs lull himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment or send me an ask at ghoulishken.tumblr.com if you have any questions!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel the need to warn you dear, lovely readers that this fic isn't going to be a "love at first sight" kinda thing like Koi no Yokan. Sousuke is mean, and an ass :( he will get better in time, though.

It had been a month since Ai had arrived in this city. Since he'd been here, only several of the omegas he had come with had been bought. It was an emotional farewell for each of them, as they had all become so close.

It'd become almost a daily thing for all the omegas to be lined up in the front room of their new home each time an alpha stepped inside. It was a wonder how they could contain themselves around so many omega at their most fertile, who were just pouring out their sweet pheromones.

The alpha would inspect each of the boys and girls, filter out the ones they didn't like and narrow them down until they had decided who to purchase, as if they were out buying produce in the market or shopping for an expensive piece of jewelry.

Ai cringed when he thought about how he and the others were treated exactly as if they were just another item on a shopping list. They were not people in the eyes of their captors, their caregivers, or alphas that came in to steal another one of Ai's friends away. It was repulsive.

The other day, Nagisa had been heavily considered by a man who Ai found to be quite... Strange. He must have been from a noble family, given how he was wearing such deep purples and had his coat lined with silvers and golds. He seemed to be the nervous type, someone who got flustered often, and Nagisa was immediately fascinated by him.

The man had left after a short conversation with both Nagisa and the Head Mistress. Needless to say, Ai sighed a breath of relief. He didn't have to say goodbye to his closest friend just yet, and it filled him with joy.

One morning, though, all the omegas had been summoned to the front room after their breakfast and morning baths.

Both the Head Mistress and the kind looking woman who had helped them settle in on their first day were standing before them, dressed even more beautifully than normal. Ai glanced around curiously, wondering if there would be another important person visiting.

"Each of you need to put on your best dresses." The Mistress spoke. "We will be visiting someone you will not want to disappoint. Go, and be quick about it!" She boomed, slapping a folded up fan into the palm of her hand.

 

  
****

 

Ai was so, incredibly embarrassed. By "best dresses", the Mistress had meant that they were to put on these thin, sheer cloths that barely even covered their own bodies, let alone shielded them from the autumn chill in the early morning.

However, Ai couldn't argue that he didn't find these outfits somewhat attractive. The baby blue, see-through pants had a thick and snug waistband that made his hips look wide and his behind look incredible. He assumed this was intentional, as their wide hips are one of the most prized aspect of an omega.

Each of his housemates wore something similar, all in varying colors. Sheer pants with a thong underneath, a ribbon wrapped around their necks as well as their arms, an even thinner veil over their faces that even fell over their shoulders, sparkling and lined with shining ornaments to match their colors. The boys had all gone shirtless, but the girls had something akin to a bikini top.

But, regardless of the aesthetic, no one should be wearing something like this outside in such cold weather.

The carriages they had all been riding in had come to a halt and each of the omegas were quickly hurried out and in front of possibly the biggest, most beautiful castle Ai had ever seen. They waited while the Mistress spoke with the guards, before being allowed entry.

Inside was even more gorgeous. White walls, gold linings, sparkling furniture and decorations surrounded them as they were led through halls and up stairwells. Ai was growing nervous, worried about impressing whoever it was that they had to meet. Perhaps the king? Maybe the prince?

Finally, the Mistress had been brought to a room by their guide and had filed in each of the omegas into a line, going tallest to shortest.

As she gave each of them another quick once over to be sure they were presentable, she approached the boy with black hair and blue eyes - who Ai had learned to be Haruka.

"Get out." The Mistress demanded. "The King has expressed plenty of times that he dislikes seeing you each time we visit. You may wait outside with Miho and the guide." She batted him on his arm, and soon Haruka is walking away.

Ai and Nagisa glanced at each other as if they were both wondering the same thing. Why did the King dislike Haru? He was kind and gentle, even if he had a strange obsession with being in the water. They shrugged it off once they heard heavy footsteps followed by the opening of the large door across the room.

Two guards approached them, behind them standing a tall and incredibly handsome man. His skin was a golden tan and his hair was like dark chocolate, nearly black. His eyes, though, really captured Ai. Teal, deep and beautiful and threatening to drown Ai the longer he stared into them.

Even under his black suit, Ai could tell his body was lined with hard muscle. He moved so confidently, his head raised high and his soft lips sat in a hard line, bordering on a frown. Ai's eyes followed his every step, watching as he chatted with the Mistress.

"We have quite the selection this time, my King." The woman grinned. "I know how much you've been wanting a bride, so I made sure to buy only the best from the omega traders." She was obviously nervous and distressed, and now Ai knew why she made this out to be such a huge deal.

"I must say, I am much more pleased with this selection than I was with the last." As the king eyed up and down the omegas, he would gesture some back and bring others forward. Once he reached the end of the line, there stood Ai. He felt his body freeze up as the king's serious eyes and never changing expression had moved along Ai's body, then gestured him forward.

"You five, come closer." The king spoke, and Ai and the other four all stood shoulder to shoulder, nervously awaiting his decision.

He stared at them, tapping a finger on his chin as he hummed in though. Ai stood with three other boys and one girl, all of which looked equally as frightened. Ai desperately wanted to turn around and run into Nagisa's arms, cry to him about how he didn't ever want to leave his side.

"You there, Omega." The King's voice came out, unusually gentle. "Turn around." He asked, pointing to Ai.

Ai could only stare blankly for a moment before doing as told. He slowly turned himself around until he was facing the king again, staring into his eyes once more.

The tall man then leaned in, a small smile on his lips and a purr in his voice as he whispered to Ai, "On your knees." And, without realizing it, Ai had slammed his entire weight down to the floor, hands and knees planted on the marble as he stared down in shock.

"Quite submissive." The King hummed happily before gesturing for Ai to stand back up. "Did he come this way?"

"Since our home only has omegas and beta servants, they tend to become extra sensitive around an alpha." The Mistress spoke, quickly making her way to the king's side. "It's the lack of frequent and long-time exposure that makes them this way."

The king nodded as she spoke, then turned to look at her. "I'll take him. Bring his personals and his belongings here before sundown." He spoke while waving away the other four omegas.

Ai stared in horror, his body shaking with fear. The king was buying him, Ai was watching him hand the money over to the Mistress and oh god, he felt faint. Turning his head, Ai chanced a glance at Nagisa, whose eyes had become teary. He was smiling, though, and Ai forced himself to smile back.

"Alright children, say your goodbyes to Aiichirou." The Mistress had gestured them in as she patted him on the back. "You should feel honored, darling. You will be well taken care of while here." She gave him a gentle smile, the first Ai had ever seen from her.

The farewells were short, but Ai did not miss the chance to hug Nagisa tightly, the blonde nearly squeezing him as he wept. "I hope you get a nice guy," Ai whimpered, "and I hope I get to see you again...!"

Nagisa then began wailing, and it took most of the others to pull him off of Ai. "Bye bye, Ai-chan...!" Were his last words before walking out with the others.

Ai then turned back to the king, wiping his tears on the backs of his hands and threatening to smear his eyeliner. He felt a warm hand pull him closer, settling on his lower back as he was forced to walk alongside the king.

 

****

 

Ai's room was beautiful. It was huge, decorated with flowers in expensive vases and realistic paintings of landscapes on the walls. All the furniture was white and polished to a shine, his bed sheets a lovely silk in powder blue.

"You'll be sleeping here." The king had told the omega as he gestured him inside. "At least until our wedding." He added.

Ai looked up from admiring the rich decor, staring right into the king's eyes. "Wedding... Ah, um, alright, your highness." He nodded, bowing his head to break the eye contact.

"Hmm? You seem on edge. Is something the matter?" The alpha asked, closing the space between them and tilting Ai's head up, finally sensing the omega's discomfort. "You can tell me if there is."

Ai darted his eyes around, avoiding looking at Sousuke. "U-uh, well... It's just that, I don't know where I am, and I... I want to go home." He admits, suddenly overflowing with anxiety.

Anxiety had been a frequent thing for Ai since his abduction. The stress and shock of suddenly being removed from the environment he was born and raised in had been straining him, and would easily crack and fall apart when nervous.

"I see." The king nodded, his brown hair brushing over his face as he did so. "Sadly, that will have to wait until you and I have wed."

"It... Will?" Ai's voice cracked, his body beginning to shake. He wasn't really that surprised, but with the possibility of being able to see his family again now in his mind, it was like he couldn't handle the idea of needing to wait.

"Yes, it will. No bride of mine will ever be seen outside this castle without a bondmark and a thorough breeding. The world will know you're mine before I dare let any other man so much as consider looking at you." He growled back, eyes shining with some kind of fascination; like he enjoyed the idea of reducing Ai's identity down to the king's wife, hardly considered a queen let alone a human being.

It made Ai sick. So sick in fact, that the silvery haired omega had collapsed onto his knees once again and began hurling up his  breakfast from that morning. The king had taken a step back, eyes wide in shock as he stared, mortified.

"Makoto!" He had shouted, and in came the guard who had arrived in the earlier room with the king.

"What's wrong, Sousuke?" The brunette alpha asked, then lowered his gaze to Ai. "I'll call a maid and a nurse! I'll be back in just a moment!" Makoto said, panicked, as he ran out.

So, Sousuke was his name? Ai let it sit in his mind as his vision became blurry and wobbly, his arms feeling weak as he continued to vomit onto the marble floor, and at this point it had no substance to it, only bile.

The king - Sousuke - had set a hand on Ai's back, rubbing it so gently that Ai would think the man considered him to be made of glass. It wasn't soon after that, that Ai had toppled to his side and blacked out.

 

****

 

"Will he be fine?"

"He should be. He seemed to be quite stressed, so try your best to keep him relaxed from now on."

"But..."

"Your Highness, this is for his health. Omegas are already anxious creatures, and he is no different."

"I understand."

Ai had opened his eyes slowly to the sound of two men talking. He was tucked in tightly to his new bed, head propped up against a pillow. "Mmh...?"

"Oh! He's finally awake." A semi-familiar voice had said, quite excitedly. "Aiichirou, how do you feel?" He asked.

Ai had managed to open his eyes enough to see the man clearly when he turned his head. He definitely looked familiar. "I feel sick." He mumbled, closing his eyes again.

"I'd imagine, considering how much you puked up." The man laughed. Ai couldn't tell if he was beta or alpha, but he had a comforting presence either way. "I made a mix for tea that you must drink every day for a while. It'll help keep your anxiety levels down." He said, and Ai was hardly paying attention. "I'm also writing up a special menu for the chefs to make for you while you're ill. It's especially easy on the stomach, so hopefully that keeps it all down."

"You talk a lot." Ai though aloud, then snapped his eyes open when he realized it. "I'm, I'm sorry...!" He turned to look at the man, tilting his head a bit.

It was the alpha who had been interested in Nagisa. Ai blinked slowly when the man laughed it off, and relaxed back into the pillows while he adjusted his red glasses.

"I've been told that a lot, no worries." He smiled. "But, I'll let you sleep now. I'll come back for a check up tomorrow, to see how you're feeling." Before Ai could ask for his name, the man had gotten up and left.

"I'm sorry." The voice startled Ai, and he very slowly turned his head to look at Sousuke, seated on the other side if his bed. "I'll be sure not to cause you such distress again in the future. It was heartless of me to speak to you the way I did." He bowed his head, and Ai felt his chest tighten.

The omega only nodded and let out an exhausted sigh. "May I sleep longer?" He asked, voice heavy and slurring. "I don't want to... Be a burden on you, my King." He mumbled.

Ai closed his eyes when Sousuke pressed his fingers into Ai's hair, stroking through them slowly. "Very well. Servants will be coming to check on you every hour, so rest well." The alpha spoke, then stood up slowly and walked near-silently out of the room, the gentle click of the door being the only indicator that he had actually left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, please leave a comment if you have any questions :) I check my ask box on my tumblr pretty frequently, so go to ghoulishken.tumblr.com if you wanna chat about souai!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha.... Sousuke is emotionally manipulative.......... I'm so sorry, Ai.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so bad that I'm making Sousuke such an asshole :(

The medicine that Ai was given by the doctor had made most of his memories of the day blurry. The omega spent a week on the medication to help calm his nerves, and it sure did help.

Ai supposed it was good that he had mostly been bedridden while taking the medicine. He fell into a routine of waking up, eating, bathing, meeting with nurses for check-ups, and sleeping. Aside from those things, Ai couldn't remember much.

Now that his nerves had mostly settled, he had been prescribed to take the medicine once a week or as needed.

Ai had woken up feeling refreshed instead of drowsy, and that excited him a bit. His stomach didn't feel uneasy, and he was rid of the crippling anxiety he had since arriving in this city.

The omega dressed himself after a quick check up with the nurses. He pulled on a pair of white, somewhat tight pants along with a black shirt and white overcoat. Many new outfits had been added to his wardrobe since moving here, and Ai couldn't say he disliked them. There were suits, dresses, skirts, shorts, t-shirts, all in varying colors.

"Aiichirou, the King wishes for you to join him for breakfast." A maid said, peeking inside of the omega's room. "Please, do not keep him waiting."

"O-oh... Yes, I'm ready now." Ai said softly, running his fingers through his hair to help untangle it a bit. He sprayed on a bit of perfume, especially made to bring out an omega's sweet scent, before following the maid out. "I haven't been to the dining area yet, I don't think." He sighed, looking around as they walked.

"You will learn where it is and be going there every morning by yourself at 10:00AM." The maid frowned. "You will have no escorts unless the King decides otherwise." She spoke, turning down a hall that was full of the delicious smell of food. "I cannot believe the King chose such a frail, sick Omega to be his bride."

Ai reeled back a bit at the maid's hostility. None of the others had spoken to him like that before, so I came as quite a shock. Unlike this woman, all the other maids had been soft spoken and eagerly answered any questions Ai had asked.

"Now, you will sit across from the King and do not speak unless spoken to. He is rather on edge in the morning, and will not tolerate any misbehaving from anyone; especially an Omega." The maid snapped, frowning as she narrowed her eyes at Ai.

The boy nodded slowly, and hoped he never had to deal with this maid again as he walked through the doorway to the dining room.

Sousuke was sat at the end of a glass dining table, flipping through some papers while sipping at a cup of coffee in his free hand. The alpha looked up as Ai approached the table, and sat on the other end.

"Good morning, dear." Sousuke face a gentle smile, one that Ai was not expecting. "What would you like for breakfast? The chef will make anything you want." He said before going back to reading over the papers in his hand.

"G-good morning, my King." Ai stuttered out nervously. He glanced around before spotting a man walking towards the table, bowing politely at the omega. "U-um, may I have some pancakes with a side of fruit? It doesn't matter what kind, really." He spoke softly. "And, a glass of orange juice, please...!" The omega added quickly, before the man turned around to walk away.

"I'm glad you could join me today. Are you feeling better?" Sousuke asked once the table had fallen silent. "I'm hoping Rei's medicine helped, along with that herbal tea."

"Rei...? Oh, the doctor..." Ai nodded and filed the name away into memory. "I am feeling better, thank you for asking! I'm not feeling queasy or sick at all." He smiled brightly at the alpha.

The King smiled back, just enough to be noticeable. "That's good. Say, Aiichirou..." He started, sitting up right and staring across the table at the omega. "Our wedding will be next week. You will be fitted for a dress that will be hand tailored to you, starting tomorrow." He spoke seriously, leaving no room for any argument or back talk.

Ai shivered a bit, but nodded slowly. "Yes, Sir." He said, smile fading into a sad frown. "I can't wait." He added after a moment.

"You're very unconvincing." The alpha said with a deep, annoyed frown. "I'm well aware of how much you dislike the idea of this. You vomited on the floor and were bedridden for a week all because of the stress you are under." Sousuke sighed and set the papers aside, waiting for the waiters to set his and Ai's food down before walking away to begin talking again. "By getting the wedding out of the way now, you will be free of most of your stress, and I will take you to visit your family."

Ai perked up at the last part, his eyes widening and practically shining. "Really? Y-you promise that you'll let me visit them?" His voice cracked a bit as he welled up with emotion, smiling widely when the King nodded. "Thank you so much...!"

"It is the least I can do for my bride." Sousuke smirked. He began cutting into the omelet on his plate, humming softly. "I'm not so cruel that I would keep that from you. However, I would prefer if we do that once you've been bred and knotted." The alpha glanced up at Ai as he spoke the last bit.

Ai felt his face heat up and he immediately looked back down, beginning to cut into his pancakes before pouring maple syrup over them. "If that's what you desire, then I'm fine with it." He said softly. Some anxiety bloomed in his chest, making his palms sweaty and hands a bit shaky.

"The reports that woman who sold you to me said that you typically have heats at the end of the month." Sousuke started. "That's correct, I'm hoping? I'm trying to time our wedding into your heat." He spoke between bites of his food and sips of his drink.

Ai nodded as he shoved the pancakes into his mouth, holding a hand up to his mouth as he chewed. "Normally they are, yes." He answered after swallowing. "And, the last anywhere between five and seven days." He added.

Sousuke grinned, setting his fork on his empty plate before sitting back against the chair. "That sounds perfect, Aiichirou. That should be enough time to get you used to me."

The omega nodded slowly, breaking eye contact. He wasn't necessarily sure of what to respond with, so he busied himself with eating the last of his pancakes and small bowl of mixed fruit.

"You're a virgin, right?" Sousuke asked, jaw clenching and eyes narrowing. "I smelled another alpha on your neck that day I bought you. It was faint, but it was there."

The omega's eyes widened and he looked up after drinking down the last of his orange juice. "I've... Never been knotted before, your Majesty." Ai answered.

"But, you've had sex?"

"Only once." Ai could feel Sousuke's hot, angry gaze on him even after turning to look away.

"By who?" The alpha demanded and punctuated it with a hard slap of his hand onto the table. "Hurry up and answer, Aiichirou."

Anxiety bubbled up in Ai's chest and forced tears to bead at the corners of his eyes. "M-my boyfriend." He answered, voice cracking.

Ai had tried not to think of him, his boyfriend, the man who had promised to marry Ai once he had the money to buy a ring. He tried so hard not to visualize his smiling face, the way his red eyes sparkled whenever he saw Ai, or the way his hair felt when it was tangled up in Ai's delicate, little hands. He didn't want to remember Rin, especially when he was being forced to marry Sousuke.

The King took several deep breaths and curled his hands into fists on the table, staring somewhere behind Ai. He was seething; face red, eyes narrowed, and teeth bared as if he wanted to bite a mark into Ai so deep that it would never fade away.

When he and Ai made eye contact again, Sousuke had a deep look of regret on his face. His eyes looked a little glazed over, and he bit into his lip hard enough that Ai thought he saw some blood bubble up.

"I... Apologize for hurting you." Sousuke said quietly. "It seems I'm only causing you grief, huh? I'm very, truly sorry."

Ai only waved a hand and looked away again to wipe his tears. "No... I mean..."

"I know what I'm doing to you, Aiichirou. I'm sorry." Sousuke bowed his head quickly before he stood up to walk to the weeping omega, kneeling in front of him. "However, we will be married. That won't change. We'll be married and have pups together, who will become princes and princesses."

"I understand." Ai mumbled back, shuddering as a pair of larger hands took his much smaller ones, holding them tightly. "I just... Wish I could see him again."

The alpha cooed softly to Ai before nuzzling his nose against his cheek. "I'm sure you will meet again when we visit your family. I'm trying my hardest to keep you from becoming stressed and anxious, but..."

Ai slowly pulled his hands from Sousuke's and gently placed them onto the man's cheeks, tilting his head towards him. "No... I know. I saw how you were trying to calm yourself. My King, I really, really appreciate that you'll do that for someone like me." He spoke in a wavering, choked voice. "You're my fiancé now, and I can't change that, so I'll try my best to... Forget about him."

Sousuke stared at Ai as the omega spoke to him. He closed his eyes and sighed when he finished, before standing up. "My dear, little Omega... You don't need to forget about him, and you can be as upset about your position as you like. But, it's good you know that this will not change." He smiled, pulling the boy to stand. "I'm trying hard to calm my temper, for your sake, so I'm glad that you've recognized it."

"Of course, Sir..." Ai nodded, and rested his head against the King's chest after standing. "Thank you, really. And, I'll be sure to try and make myself a good wife for you." The omega smiled and blinked away the last few tears in his eyes. "I want to do my best for the Alpha I'll be spending the rest of my life with."

Sousuke smiled gently at the boy and leaned down to press a kiss to his soft, pink lips. "Good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment or send me an ask at ghoulishken.tumblr.com if you have any questions or want to talk!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, i like this fic a lot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooohooooooo new chapter!

"May I show you around the palace?" Sousuke had asked, taking Ai's hand in his as they exited the dining area. "Now that you're feeling better, I believe a formal tour is necessary."

Ai only nodded and allowed the alpha to lead him through halls and into rooms. Each moment was lovely, and Ai gawked at every beautiful antique they passed by. The library in particular had captivated Ai; it was enormous, full of books he had never heard of before.

The King had so graciously allowed Ai to take an armful of books that he was interested in, quickly ordering a butler to deliver them to Ai's room.

"So, you're interested in literature?" Sousuke asked as they continued on with their walk. "I've probably read more than half of that library by now. The stories you picked out had always been my favorites, in fact."

"Really? Ah, then I must have good taste." The omega smiled up to his King, eyes shining. It was as if all his fears were melting away now, completely the opposite of how he had felt earlier. "I'm really looking forward to reading them all. Thank you for letting me borrow them, your Majesty."

Sousuke allowed an amused smile to tug on his lips and he chuckled. "You're allowed to call me Sousuke, my dear." He told him. "My mate should be allowed to say my name."

The omega bit his lip for a moment before smiling at Sousuke. "Then, if you're okay with it... I'll start calling you Sousuke from now on." Ai said proudly.

The way his name sounded on Ai's lips had taken Sousuke aback. His teal eyes widened and his cheeks flushed just light enough to not be too noticeable. Sousuke could listen to the boy say his name over and over forever.

"Thank you, Aiichirou." The alpha nodded, his smile turning into a grin before forcing it down. "There's one last place I want you to see, and then we can have our lunch."

"I can't wait." Ai felt genuine excitement bubbling up as his to-be mate lead him down a flight of stairs and through the halls of the first floor. "This has been incredible, Sousuke. Your palace is truly gorgeous."

Somewhere deep inside of Ai, he felt scared about how comfortable he had become over the last few hours. Something was gnawing at him, telling him that this was dangerous. Why had he relaxed? Why was he happy to be with a man who bought him and was forcing him into marriage? Why was Ai taking this instead of trying to get out of it?

Another part of him was defensive, trying to rationalize how he was acting. Sousuke was trying his best to change for Ai's sake, he told himself. His King would treat him well and with respect, he convinced himself. If he didn't care about Ai, why would he go so far as to change for him?

Ai's conflicting thoughts had been pushed back as he was lead into the enormous backyard, full of fully bloomed flowers and nicely trimmed bushes. Even in mid autumn, it looked as though it was still spring.

"Wow..." The omega gasped as he walked along the stone pathway. "This is just... Beautiful." Ai smiled widely as he circled the pond full of small, orange and white fish. "Sousuke, this is gorgeous! Gosh, I wish my mother could see this... She always loved gardening."

Sousuke only smiled fondly at the boy. He nodded his head as Ai spoke about his mother, before extending an arm. "Maybe one day she can see it. For now, though, we should head back for lunch. The chef's are probably wondering where we are by now."

"Oh, of course." Ai nodded slowly, his joy fading a bit as he took Sousuke's hand again to follow him back through the castle.

 

****

 

Just as Sousuke had said, Ai spent the entirety of the next week being fitted for a dress. Their wedding was in one day, and from what the omega had heard from chattering maids, the entire city would be there to watch them.

Ai was incredibly nervous. As he stood on the platform in the center of his room, letting tailors sew fabrics together to the shape of his body, the omega stared out past the French doors that lead to the balcony.

The sky was painted with deep oranges as the sun fell, and Ai's heart ached. He so desperately wanted to go home to see his family, his friends, and Rin. The omega imagined that tomorrow he'd be marrying his red haired lover instead of Sousuke, and tears welled up in his eyes.

Rin must have been shocked to hear of what happened, to hear that Ai had suddenly disappeared. Ai can imagine the alpha sobbing himself to sleep, waking up every morning hoping it was just a bad dream, only to realize that his fiancée really was gone.

He had always been an emotional alpha, Ai thought with a fond smile. Rin was passionate and loving, and put his heart into everything he did. Ai missed him dearly, and wished to be held by him once again.

"Aiichirou? Is everything okay?" One of the tailors asked, concern in her voice as she gently rested a hand onto his arm. "Did I get you with the needle again?"

Ai nodded his head and wiped off the tears from his eyes and cheeks. "N-no, everything is fine. I'm just... A little emotional. Keep going, I'm very sorry about interrupting your hard work." The omega forced a smile, but the cracking of his voice gave away how he truly was feeling.

The tailor had gone back to working, though. She nodded slowly, giving one last cornered glance to Ai before kneeling down to finish sewing up the train of the lovely white dress.

Several minutes in, Ai began to sink back into thought and memories again, trying his hardest to forget that his entire life was stolen from him and being forced to change.

 

****

 

"Aiichirou! Master Aiichirou, please wake up!" A voice called to him. Several maids were standing at his door with smiles on their faces as the omega sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes. "The King requested we bring someone to see you."

"Hmm?" Ai blinked, yawning and stretching his arms above his head as he slowly moved to stand on his feet. "Who is it?" He asked, voice soft with sleep.

"Ai-chan!" The bubbly, familiar voice boomed from behind the maids, breaking through and throwing himself against the silver haired omega. "I live here now, too! Isn't that great? I'm going to be your omega-in-waiting from now on!" Nagisa had beamed, holding Ai tightly.

"Huh?" Ai gaped, grinning widely as he hugged Nagisa back. "That's so exciting! Why are you here though? Did Sousuke bring you here, or...?" He asked, tilting his head.

Nagisa giggled and shrugged. "Remember that funny guy with the glasses who came in once? Well, he bought me. He's the "royal doctor" or something like that." The blonde laughed. "His name is Rei, and he's such a sweetheart!"

"Ah! He took care of me while I was sick!" Ai responded with a laugh as well. "I knew that was him! I can't believe it though, Nagisa! You're really living here? For good?"

"Yep!" Nagisa nodded, but as soon as he opened his mouth again, one of the maids cleared her throat.

"Master Aiichirou must be getting ready for his wedding now. Nagisa, please help him prepare, alright? The wedding will be in two hours." The maid spoke, waiting for both omegas to nod their heads before she walked away, along with the other beta girls.

"It's hard to believe you're marrying this guy after only being here for like, not even a month." Nagisa frowned. "Is he nice? Do you like him?" He asked, standing up.

Ai stood as well, shrugging as he made his way to his personal bathroom. "He... Isn't horrible. He's trying really hard to make me feel comfortable, and I appreciate it, but..."

"But?" Nagisa closed the door behind them and hurried to the large, porcelain bathtub. "He isn't hurting you, is he?" The blonde asked before starting the bath water. "If he is, I'm just gonna marry you instead. I wonder if omegas can marry other omegas?"

"Nagisa, you have Rei now, so you can't marry me." Ai laughed, sitting on the edge of the tub. "No, he isn't hurting me. He just isn't like my boyfriend back home, so... I guess I'm still not used to him." He said.

"Ai-chan... I'm sorry." Nagisa looked down, pursing his lips. "What was your boyfriend like? Or, wait, if you don't wanna talk about it, you don't have to!" He waved his hands quickly and sighed.

Ai shook his head and stood up to undress himself as he watched the water fill up the huge bath. "It's fine, Nagisa. His name is Rin, and he's an Alpha." He hummed happily. "We've been friends since we were both pups, and I guess that just helped us grow together and want to be mates."

"That's so cute." Nagisa smiled, beginning to remove his own clothes as well. "I knew tons of alphas before, but they were all jerks who didn't know how to have fun." He laughed and slowly pulled some barrettes from his hair. "Tell me more, though! You look happy when you talk about him."

Ai blushed and smiled a little more after kicking off his underwear before sitting back against the lip of the tub. "Well... Rin's loud and serious, but also incredibly romantic and kind. Our first time was in the middle of a field early in the morning, and I cried because afterwards he asked me to marry him." The omega went quiet for a moment before looking at Nagisa again. "He didn't have enough money to buy me a ring at the time, and refused to mark me if we weren't officially engaged. I wish he had, though, or I might still be home now."

Nagisa sat back down and gave Ai a tight hug at his side, purring softly. "He sounds like a good guy... I'm sorry, you didn't deserve to have this happen to you." He said with a pout before sliding into the bath water and shutting off the faucet.

"None of us deserved this, Nagisa." Ai sighed and followed the blonde into the water, sighing as the warmth spread through his body. "Sousuke is a good guy, but I wish I was marrying Rin instead... Oh, but, how about you and Rei? You said you like him, right?" The omega asked, staring at Nagisa.

"Yeah, Rei is totally sweet! He told me he wanted someone energetic, and I just so happened to fit the bill!" Nagisa laughed out. "He gives me tons of compliments, too. I moved in last night, but even still he just wouldn't let up!"

"You're so lucky!" Ai said with a smile. "He was really nice when I met him, so that's always good. Has he decided on when you'll be getting married yet?" He asked.

"No, not yet. We haven't even talked about it, actually." Nagisa said, leaning back with a hum. "I'm glad someone as sweet as him picked me, though. But, I mean, I guess there's still time for him to change one hundred percent and become an asshole." The omega laughed before looking around for the soap.

"I think he's genuinely nice, but I agree. Don't put all your trust into him just yet." Ai said, nodding slowly before handing the soap to Nagisa with a smile. "In two hours I'm gonna be married, huh... And my heat is supposed to start tomorrow." He groaned loudly and sank into the water. He came back up after a moment and pushed his wet hair out of his face before pouring some shampoo into his hands.

"Oh no. You'll be okay, right? Sousuke knows about it?" The blonde asked as he rubbed soap into his skin, watching as Ai scrubbed at his scalp. "I don't start for another week, so I'll have time to talk about it with Rei, but..."

"He knows, yeah. The files that the Mistress gave him with my purchase had most of my information on it, from what I had to tell her at least." Ai sighed. "He planned the wedding to be before my heat on purpose."

"That's kinda shitty, though." Nagisa frowned. "He didn't ask about anything? Just went with this and decided to have the wedding today?" Ai nodded, and Nagisa's frown deepened. "You must have been really stressed then, huh? You've got so much going on in such a short period of time... That sucks."

"No, really, it's fine. I'd rather get all of it out of the way right now, anyway." Ai forced a laugh and rinsed out his hair before grabbing the body wash. The omega lathered up his skin with the soap slowly, tightening his hands on his shoulders and leaning forward. "He told me that he'll let me see my family once my heat is over... Nagisa, do you think it's a good idea to let them see me like this? After what happened?" He asked quietly, eyes dulling sadly.

"I... Don't know, actually. I think it'll be good for them to know you're okay, but..." Nagisa trailed off, sinking into the water. "Maybe it'll be bad too. You'll get to reunite with your family and Rin, but wouldn't it all go to waste once you're forced to come back here? Unless Sousuke lets them visit you, or vice versa." The blonde said while grabbing the hair wash.

Ai stared at the soapy water as Nagisa spoke. He blinked tiredly as he watched his warped reflection in the rippling bath water, sighing sadly as he sank back again. "Yeah... But, I still want to see them. Sousuke wouldn't see so cruel as to never let me see them again."

Nagisa quickly rinsed out his hair, keeping his eyes focused on his fellow omega. "I hope so. I mean, he sounds a little sketchy to me, but I've also only met him like, twice. When he bought you, and yesterday when Rei introduced me." He shrugged.

Ai quickly stood from the bath and stepped out to grab a towel set neatly off to the side. "He isn't bad. I don't believe he's mean or sketchy at all, he's just... He's probably just never had an omega before, or been married." He defended with a small frown, quickly drying off.

Nagisa was quick to follow Ai. He pushed back his blonde hair before grabbing a towel for himself, wrapping it around his waist before bending down to pull the plug on the tub. "I believe you, Ai-chan. I trust your judgment, okay? I'm sorry if I offended you or something." He bowed a bit, then followed Ai out into his room.

The silver haired omega shoot his head before glancing back to Nagisa. "No... I'm sorry, too. I just think he's a really sweet guy deep down who's trying his best, y'know?" Ai smiled.

The two busied themselves with drying off before Ai had seated himself at the vanity, looking at himself in the mirror. His hair had grown out a bit since his kidnapping, now almost reaching his mid-neck. His bangs were pushed to the side, having also grown out. "I need a haircut. I don't like all this hair in my face." He pouted as Nagisa began to run a brush through his still damp hair.

"It's cute, though! Hmm... I wonder if you'll hair will be dry in time fir the wedding." Nagisa hummed to himself, crossing his arms over his bare chest. "Well, let's put it up in a towel so we can do your makeup." The blonde grinned, quickly snatching Ai's discarded towel from the bedside to wrap around his hair.

"How did you do that?" Ai asked, giggling a bit. "It looks funny. Oh, but I thought some professional would be doing all my stuff today. I didn't think you'd be the one doing it." He blinked at Nagisa as the omega started to pat some light powder on his face, matching his skin tone.

"Rude! Well, okay, I'm not a professional, but I was given instructions." Nagisa said with a nod. "Powder your face, give you some blush, mascara, and lipstick, then powder again. Shouldn't be too hard." The boy said excitedly as he kept patting down Ai's face and neck.

Ai sneezed a few times and coughed a bit as well from the powder, but soon enough, Nagisa had completed his job. The blue eyed omega stared at himself now, seeing how his eyes looked wider and his skin looked softer. "Oh, wow." He touched his cheeks, colored pink from the blush. "I look cute!"

"Of course." Nagisa nodded confidently, hands on both hips. "Okay! Time to do your hair." He sang out while removing the towel from Ai's head, his hair now mostly dry. "They need me to put some pins in your bangs, and then the veil." He mumbled to himself while pinned Ai's hair up.

It took seconds to complete, and with the veil on Ai's head in the shape of a tiny, diamond-studded, silver tiara, he really felt like a queen-to-be.

"Master Aiichirou!" A maid hollered, knocking on the door before entering. "Oh! Good, you've already got your makeup and veil. Lovely job, Nagisa." She smiled sweetly. "Now, in the corset and dress you go!" Ai nodded and stood quickly, letting the beta maid lead him by hand to his closet. "His Majesty instructed us to be sure you wore a specific set of lingerie today... Here it is." She held up a lacy, white, sparkling thong and matching corset with a grin.

"But... Sousuke said we wouldn't be mating until tomorrow." Ai told the maid as he slowly slipped the thong on, then spread his arms for her to wrap the corset around him. "Was I mistaken?" He asked.

"Oh no, child." The maid shook her head and began to lace up the back of the corset. "See, the King is just worried that you'll go into an early heat when he marks you during the ceremony." She explained. "It isn't unusual for an omega so close to their heat to start prematurely when marked for the first time."

"Oh... Okay, I guess that makes sense." Ai nodded, letting out punched out gasps each time the maid pulled the laces and tightened the corset more and more.

"Mmhm. Oh, dear me, how could I forget your stockings!" The maid shook her head, tying the corset strings in a bow before fetching the sheer-white thigh highs and assisting the omega in getting them on. "Ah, you look splendid."

"You look hot, Ai-chan." Nagisa smirked, pulling on a white, v-neck dress. "I'm gonna marry you."

"Like I said, Nagisa, you can't." Ai laughed out. "You're dress is cute! Will you be in the wedding, too?" He asked, stepping into his own shimmering, lacy, white dress. Ai slid his arms through the shimmering, sheer sleeves and hummed happily. "I'm sensing a theme with what Sousuke likes, I think."

"His Majesty always enjoyed these kinds of designs." The maid hummed as she zipped up the back of the dress and tied the silk sash around Ai's tight waist.

"I will be in the wedding, though." Nagisa nodded. "I'm your omega of honor, I suppose!" He laughed and sat onto the bed to watch as Ai twirled around in the long, form fitting dress.

Ai's slimmed waist brought out his wide, round hips and ass, and helped bring the eyes to the omega's small breasts, becoming rounder with milk as he got closer to his heat. Once Ai stepped into his white heels, Nagisa stared at how the long skirt of the dress had made Ai's legs look longer as well. He looked like a doll, almost, the blonde omega thought to himself.

"There... All done." The maid smiled. "Oh! Perfume, I nearly forgot..." She hummed a little tune as she grabbed the bottle and sprayed a bit of the lovely, floral scent onto each of Ai's pheromone glands. "The King is so excited, he can hardly sit still. Now, after the ceremony, we will be dining with the kings and queens of neighboring kingdoms, and you will share a dance with His Majesty. It may become drawn out and boring, but just remember to keep to yourself until spoken to."

Ai nodded as the maid spoke, feeling some anxiety bubble up. He watched as Nagisa and the maid both walked towards Ai's door, and the silver haired omega felt like he was about to panic once again. "Are we going now?" He asked quickly, nervously.

"Nagisa and I are going to rally up the rest of the staff outside for the ceremony, and we will have a guard escort you to the front gates to meet with the King." The maid spoke. "Makoto will come for you in a few moments, so just relax yourself until then." She spoke, and before Ai could get another word out, she had pulled Nagisa out with her and shut the door behind them.

Ai felt so alone and nervous now that he was alone again. He stared into the vanity mirror, at his own reflection and couldn't believe it was himself. His waist was forced to be unnaturally thin, his legs looked too long and his shoulders too broad. He didn't feel as beautiful as he did now that he was alone with his own self-deprecating thoughts.

The omega was lost staring at himself, almost so lost that he nearly missed the knock on the door. Rushing on unsteady feet to open it, Ai was met with the friendly alpha who frequently accompanied Sousuke. "Are you ready?" He asked, holding a hand out."

A very slow, mechanical nod was all he could offer before taking Makoto's hand. The bedroom door slowly shut behind him as he was lead out and down the hall, the two in complete silence.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs and Ai had seen the front doors to the palace, he suddenly felt as if he was going to vomit, pass out before he even made it four feet from the door. But, he didn't. Ai made it, and as the gates opened, he swallowed hard, watching Makoto quickly duck outside to leave him all alone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops cliffhanger! My bad LOL but i'll get the next chapter out soon I promise!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this at 5am because I couldn't sleep and I had ideas eheehehe

The doors stood tall and intimidating in front of Ai. They opened slowly, and it felt like everything was blurring as the sun shone through the parting doors.

Nagisa quickly trotted up to Ai and shoved a bouquet of white roses into his hands, smiling at him widely. "Just relax, Ai-chan. All you have to do is stand there and listen to the minister." He said, gesturing the omega forward.

Ai gave another tight nod, feeling as if he were to open his mouth, only vomit would come out. He focused on the gentle clack of his heels on the marble floor, and repeated the sound in his mind once he reached the concrete outside the palace.

So many people were gathered; perhaps the entire kingdom and more were here just to witness Sousuke mark his Queen. Some chatter arose from the crowd, some gasping and others nearly swooning over the sight of a beautiful, feminine male omega.

Ai faced his king, long lashes batting slowly as his blue eyes met Sousuke's teal ones through the thin veil. He felt his heartbeat speed up when large hands lifted the fabric to reveal Ai's beautiful, porcelain face.

"You... Look stunning." Sousuke breathed out with wide eyes. He allowed a charming smile to grace his lips once the minister began to speak, taking one of Ai's hand in his own.

"Thank you, my King." Ai wasn't entirely sure he whispered it back, but the sparkle in Sousuke's eyes seemed to confirm that he had.

The minister's voice was a static noise in Ai's ears. He spoke loudly for the audience to hear, and Ai had all but tuned him out until he turned to stare pointedly at the omega. "You may begin your vows." He said in a stern voice, his mouth set in what Ai assumed to be a permanent frown.

With a slow nod, Ai took a deep breath and squeezed Sousuke's much larger hand. "I-I, Aiichirou, take you for my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad," the omega stopped for a moment to breathe, then began again. "in sickness and in health, I will love you and honor you all the days of my life, until death do us part." Something warm spread through him as he spoke, and the soft, loving gaze that Sousuke gave him through his speech was positively intoxicating. "This is my solemn vow." He finished after another deep breath.

The minister then turned to Sousuke, and the alpha proceeded to repeat the same vows Ai had spoken to him. His voice was strong and confident, and his gaze was full of love and adoration. Ai could only wonder how this man could look at him the way he does, even though they had known each other for such a short time.

However, Ai was beginning to love his eyes, his stare, the way he spoke and how he held his hand so securely in his own. It was loving, welcoming, and Ai wanted to be embraced by Sousuke and feel his arms around him, holding him.

The minister then faced Ai again once Sousuke had finished his vows. "Under the eyes of God, Aiichirou, do you take Sousuke to be your lawfully wedded husband? By making this commitment, you are joining in the sacred covenant of marriage. Do you promise to honor him in love, to be sensitive to his needs, to comfort him in difficulty, and to put your full and complete trust in him, so long as you both shall live?"

Ai nodded and smiled up to his alpha and king. "I do." He declared loud and confidently, sure that the whole crowd had hear. Sousuke's smile warmed him to his core, and the omega couldn't help but keep grinning.

The minister then faced Sousuke and spoke the same words to him, and strong, deep "I do" that the alpha so quickly answered with had Ai's heart leaping and the crowd of people whispering amongst one another.

The minister then faced the ring bearer as he approached, holding the gorgeous, gem adorned rings out to them. He cleared his throat and spoke once more. "To commemorate this union, you may now exchange rings. The circle formed by each ring symbolizes your eternal love and commitment to one another. Let these rings remind you always of that love, and of the promises you have made here on this day." He stopped and turned a page in the book he held in his hands, gesturing for them both to pick up the other's ring. "Will each of you please repeat after me as you place the ring on your loved ones hand?"

Ai listened as the minister spoke what he was to repeat, slowly following along. "I, Aiichirou, give you Sousuke this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment." As he slipped it onto Sousuke's left hand ring finger, he smiled fondly up to him. "With this ring, I thee wed."

Ai could see the way Sousuke's chest rose sharply, a quick intake of breath clearly audible. He then took his omega's small, delicate hand and positioned the ring before speaking alongside the minister. "I, Sousuke, give you Aiichirou this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment. With this ring, I thee wed." His voice was softer now and his hand shaky as he slipped the ring on to sit snugly against the last knuckle.

"Now... By the power vested in me, by the Church and by the Kingdom, I pronounce you wife and husband, lawfully wedded before God." The minister then stepped aside and cleared his throat once more. "Sousuke, you may now mark your bride to forever seal your union."

As the alpha had moved a hand up to rest against Ai's bare neck, it suddenly became incredibly clear to the omega that now there was absolutely no going back. No Rin, no other potential lovers... Now and forever, it would only be Sousuke. It was a frightening thought, but as his king's warm breath and lips ghosted over his neck and the sharp, alpha fangs broke the skin, sinking in deeply, Ai felt strangly content.

The marking ended quickly, the crowd of guests and citizens cheering when Sousuke pressed his lips to Ai's, and Ai had mindlessly wrapped his arms around Sousuke's neck to deepen the kiss, tasting like iron from the omega's blood.

 

****

 

The after party had begun about an hour after the ceremony had ended. Many people filled ballroom of the palace, all nobles and rulers from other kingdoms with their assistants trotting close behind them. The room was full of chatter and elegant music as they all ate their meals, Ai seated directly beside Sousuke at the rounded table.

Ai recognized the king of his home country, having seen his face in papers but never seeing him in person. He stayed silent, though, not wanting to cause a disturbance on the day of his wedding.

"He is quite beautiful, though. How did you find such a thing?" One of the alpha's at the table had asked Sousuke between bites of food and sips of their wine. "He'll give birth to beautiful, high-breed pups for sure."

"I bought him from a sales woman, believe it or not." Sousuke answered. "For the last several months I had been summoning her to the palace to look for a bride, and I finally found Aiichirou." He grinned and wrapped an arm over the omega's shoulders.

"Ah, yes, I sometimes forget that omega trading is popular down here in the South." One man nodded. "Very convenient, I think."

A small conversation then broke out between the members at the table, debating on whether relying on traders or finding an omega by oneself would be better.

Ai tuned the noise out, however, as no one was speaking to him. He picked at the food on his plate and sipped at his champagne, only looking up when something in his peripherals caught his attention.

The omega quickly snapped his head up at the sight of red hair across the ball room. Red like Rin's. Shoulder length, just like Rin's. Those sad, maroon eyes as he turned himself around and made eye contact with Ai by chance, belonging to Rin.

Ai's soul shattered, his heart pounding rapidly and threatening to jump out his throat. His stomach churned and his eyes began to sting with the onset of tears.

He tore his eyes away from Rin, his alpha, and gently placed a hand on Sousuke's thigh, drawing his attention.

"Yes, my dear?" The king's voice was quiet, staring at him with concern. "You look distraught. Is everything fine?" He asked.

"Yes, but... I need to walk around, maybe use the bathroom. I'm not feeling too well." Ai replied, his voice also a whisper. "If that's okay with you, my King."

"Of course. Take your time, but be sure to check in." Sousuke gave Ai a quick, warm kiss before turning back to add a joke into the conversation that was being had with the rest.

Ai stood slowly and walked to the center of the ballroom, meeting Rin's eyes again. They were closer now, and Ai could easily single out his scent that was still so fresh in his mind. He picked up his pace just a bit, flicking his eyes toward the hallway as he passed by the red haired alpha.

"God..." The omega rubbed his cheeks once he reached the empty hall, hiding behind a pillar and hoping that Rin would come.

Seconds later, Rin was in front of the omega. His eyes were wide and tears were beginning to run down his cheeks. "Ai?" His voice was broken and he bit his lip, fists curled up hard at his sides.

"Yeah," Ai smiled weakly, and he, too, let his tears fall down his cheeks. "I missed you so much...!" He sniffled, hands grabbing at Rin's shirt. "Why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same." Rin's laugh was dry and void of humor. "God I... Ai, I thought you were gone for good. What happened?" He asked, ignoring the omega's question entirely.

"Omega traders took me away, dropped me off here. I didn't even know where I was for a long time, actually." Ai's lips twitched a bit in an attempt to make his forced smile falter. "Sousuke bought me, and, well..."

Silence fell between them, but the feeling of Rin's hands on Ai's cheeks made a genuine grin break out on both of their faces. "I still love you." Rin whispered. "I still... I want to be with you still."

"No, Rin..." Ai nuzzled into Rin's palm and kissed the skin with a whimper. "Don't say that now... We can't now, I'm sorry..." His voice cracked and he pulled away, letting go of the nice silk of Rin's formal shirt.

Rin stared sadly, nodding. "I got a job in the capital, working for the king back home." He started, finally addressing the question Ai had asked earlier. "I was saving up for that ring I promised you, y'know, and I was saving up to come find you too." He smiled, but pain and sadness were so noticeable in his eyes. "Who would've guessed I'd find you here?"

Ai wrapped his arms around himself and kneeled down, shaking a bit. "I never wanted this... I didn't agree to be taken away, to be bought, to marry someone I still barely know." He wheezed out, biting his lip. "Rin, I..."

"Aiichirou?" Sousuke's voice echoed through the hall, staring down at the omega's kneeling form and Rin standing before him. "Is there a reason my mate is crying?" He asked the other alpha as he quickly pulled Ai up and into his arms.

"I..." Rin shook his head and backed away, not finding any worth in picking a fight with a king who could easily rip him apart, not even to take back his Ai. "My name is Rin, and I grew up with Ai." He said. "We were... Catching up."

Ai shuddered violently in Sousuke's arms, pushing against his chest until the alpha let go. "Sousuke, this is... My mate from my hometown." He said, stepping back. "Rin. He's the one I told you about."

Sousuke arched up an eyebrow and side-eyed Rin, his mouth set in a deep frown. "I see. Yes, I remember you talking about him. He was your first?" He chuckled. "It's nice to meet you. My Ai had a lot of good things to say about you."

Rin curled in on himself a bit, realizing that the bigger alpha was asserting his dominance over him. "Yeah, that's me. It's an honor to meet you too, your Majesty." He bowed down a bit, keeping his gaze low and away from Ai, so as to not further agitate Sousuke.

"Now, if you'll excuse us..." Sousuke waved his hand to Rin, motioning for the redhead to take his leave. "I have something important to talk about with Aiichirou."

"Yes, your Majesty." Rin bowed once more and met eyes with Ai once before before turning. "Thank you for your time." He said finally before quickly walking away, hands moving up to rub at his eyes.

Ai watched Rin leave, not having the heart to say any more to his former mate with Sousuke right beside him. "I still love him." He whispered out sadly.

"I figured." Sousuke answered, and his voice was gentle and sweet. "And, I can tell that he still loves you. There's not much we can do now, though." He smiled to Ai, but the omega never turned his head to meet his alpha's gaze.

"You needed to talk about something?" Ai asked, voice cold and hard. His body felt like ice and his heart seemed to pump molasses through his veins, making his whole body feel heavy and sluggish.

A frown replaced the grin Sousuke wore, and he clamped his strong hand down on Ai's shoulder with a growl. "Do not speak to me like that." He barked, but kept it quiet enough so that no one in the ballroom would hear. "Anyone would think you were talking to some scum on the street with a tone like that."

"I'm s-sorry, my King." Ai ducked his head and shivered a bit more, and Sousuke's hand loosened and moved to rub the omega's back. "It won't happen again."

"Good." Sousuke bordered on a snarl, but then took a moment to recompose. "I wanted to ask about if you weren't feeling well because of potentially going into early heat. I suppose that's not the case now, huh?"

The omega shook his head slowly. "No, I don't feel good, but I think it's because I'm... Feeling stressed, and I'm not very hungry. All these people are making me nervous, too." Ai explained, looking up to Sousuke finally.

"I see... Would you like me to walk you to the bedroom?" Sousuke asked. "You could sleep in my bed, since we will be sharing it now, starting tonight." The alpha smiled warmly and ran his thumb over Ai's lips.

"Mmh... Yeah, I think I'd like that. Laying down for a bit might help." Ai nodded and leaned into Sousuke's touch, kissing his thumb without thinking. "Will you show me?"

"Of course, my dear." Sousuke leaned down to steal a kiss before draping an arm around the omega's waist, setting his hand firmly on Ai's hip as they walked through the ballroom once more, greeting people as they passed by. "It's just up these stairs, so you feel free to come back down when you're feeling better."

Ai nodded and slowly made his way up the staircase on the other end of the ballroom, sighing softly as they turned down a hall. "Sousuke... I'll be starting early tomorrow." He blurted out.

"Hmm? Starting what?" Sousuke asked. "Oh! Your heat, how stupid of me to forget." He laughed and lovingly squeezed Ai's side. "Wake me up as soon as it starts, then. I'll give you my undivided attention for as long as it lasts." He told Ai just as he opened to door to his massive, gorgeous bedroom.

Ai felt calm as he walked into the room, nodding his head as an answer to whatever Sousuke was saying. "It could be earlier." He added after Sousuke led him to the bed. The omega fell back and shut his eyes, allowing the perfectly plush mattress to consume him and pull him into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops sorry Rin lol....... I'll let you know right now that we won't see Rin for a while, but he will come back!
> 
> Send me asks about souai and stuff at ghoulishken.tumblr.com and I'll love you forever!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in so long!!!! I hope some depressing, unhealthy relationship smut helps make up for my lack of writing ^^;;;

Ai woke in a sweat, eyes wide and heart beating fast as he pushed himself to sit up on the bed in the unfamiliar room. The omega glanced around until he saw Sousuke sleeping soundly beside him, and he finally remembered what happened that evening.

He met Rin again, probably for the last time, too.

The omega stared at Sousuke for a while, his expression blank and cold. He hated him. Ai hated Sousuke for taking everything away from him, for ruining his chance at a happy life with the man he truly loved.

His blue, icy eyes flickered up to the wall closest to the balcony doors, noticing the way the sharp blades, used for decoration, caught some of the moonlight and Ai stood, slowly padding his way over to them.

Ai reached up to a short dagger, serrated and breathtakingly deadly. The metal was heavy in his hand as he stalked back to the bed, sitting down and swinging a leg over his alpha to straddle his hips.

Finally, the omega had taken notice of his lack of clothes. He sat in only the panties he wore under his dress and an oversized shirt that reeked of Sousuke. Ai's lips dropped in a heavy frown at the idea of that alpha undressing him, and raised up the dagger in both hands with the intent to slam it down hard into Sousuke's chest, stopping the gentle rise and fall it made as he breathed.

But, as Ai's hands began moving downward, Sousuke's eyes snapped open and knocked the blade from the omega's grip and to the floor, sitting up and pinning Ai's wrists to the mattress when he pushed him back.

Sousuke looked furious.

Ai liked it.

Ai liked it even more when Sousuke's large hand wrapped around his small, delicate throat as if he wanted to crush it in his palm.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Ai?" Sousuke growled out, his fangs bared and his scent overwhelmingly heavy and malicious. "Answer me, Aiichirou!"

The omega let a small smile grace his lips as he stared up at Sousuke. The pressure on his throat let up a bit, and he coughed before speaking. "I hate you. I hate you so, so much." He hissed back.

"Really, now?" Sousuke laughed let go of Ai's other wrist, only to bring his fist down against the omega's mouth. "Because, you know, I love you." He grinned.

"Fuck you." Ai spat some blood out that had formed after being punched, his gums now an angry red.

"Oh? Well, if you wanted that, you should have said so earlier, my dear." The alpha tightened his hold on Ai's throat again as he moved his free hand down to rip off the omega's panties. "Ahh, look at that. You're so wet with slick down there, huh, so you must be in heat now."

Ai glared at Sousuke, but didn't protest. He knew he needed this, as much as he hated to admit it. He needed the relief, Ai wanted to be fucked and knotted and bitten by Sousuke and get torn apart from the inside out.

Sousuke released Ai only long enough to pull out his cock, so heavy and massive that the omega wasn't sure it could fit inside. The feeling of it pressing into him was painful and awful, but once the alpha had bottomed out and began to thrust, Ai started feeling amazing.

Ai's moans and mewls were muted by the rough hold of Sousuke's hands around his throat, but he didn't really care. All he cared about was the feeling of a thick, alpha cock pounding his slickened asshole until he felt numb. Ai had to grit his teeth when Sousuke's knot worked it's way inside, but the thick and creamy cum that filled him up until his stomach was slightly distended, was a dream.

Sousuke's heavy body rested gently on top of Ai, his throat no longer being gripped so roughly he could hardly breathe. The alpha's arms wrapped around Ai, holding him delicately as he kissed over his mark on Ai's neck and chest so lovingly it almost made the omega feel sick.

"I'm so sorry." The king's voice was cracking and weak as he spoke, and so quiet that if he hadn't said those words so close to Ai's ear, the omega wouldn't have heard them. "I'm sorry I made you hate me."

The omega coughed a few times but otherwise stayed silent. Ai stared at the ceiling and made pictures out of the little dots and swirls in the marble. Once Sousuke's knot had deflated and pulled out, Ai sighed.

"I'm sorry too." The omega's throat burned when his spoke, and his voice was hoarse and raspy. "I don't hate you. You're my husband, and I could never hate my husband." Ai smiled again when Sousuke picked himself up a bit to look at his mate, teal eyes wide. "I promised to love you through good times and bad, so I will." He moved his small, shaking hands up to rest on sun-kissed cheeks, pulling his king down to let their lips meet.

"Ai..." Sousuke hesitated kissing Ai for a moment, but allowed the omega to drag him in. Their tongues met and they moaned into the other's mouths, and before either of them knew it, they were fucking and making love until the sun rose into the sky.

 

****

 

Ai's heat ended as fast as it started. He and Sousuke made passionate love for an entire week, and it had been magnificent.

He regretted his attempt at stabbing his mate, but blamed it on his heat hormones. Sousuke forgave him as well, and got on his knees when apologizing for punching Ai in the mouth.

In the end, all was well, and they were happy.

Now, Nagisa trailed after Ai as they walked quickly to the dining area for dinner. Sousuke had been working hard on making up all he missed while tending to Ai's heat, so the omega wanted the man to have a lovely and relaxing dinner at least.

When Ai stepped inside, he noticed his alpha staring at some papers, as usual. He quickly smoothed out his blue dress before he seated himself at the table, smiling to his mate.

"You're late." Sousuke barked, slapping the papers down.

Stunned, Ai just shook off the comment. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again." He started. "How has your day been, Sousuke? I hope it hasn't been too busy."

"Hectic, as always." The alpha frowned, but then smiled as soon as a waiter emerged from the kitchen. Sousuke politely stated his order, as well as Ai's, but then returned to being irritated and frowning. "I've arranged a meeting with your family, as well. I've sent a letter out to the King from your home to have that Rin fellow deliver a message to have your parents come to our castle."

Ai beamed, grinning excitedly and eyes shining. "You did? Really?! Oh, Sousuke...!" The omega stood from his chair and nearly threw himself into his king's lap, kissing his cheeks and hugging him tightly.

"Easy now, love." Sousuke gently pushed Ai back, failing to try hiding a smile. "It'll be a few days, maybe a week a most." He said, running his hands over the omega's hips and humming into each of the kisses his mate had given him. "I promised you this, and I'm a man of my word."

The omega only smiled wider, planting yet another kiss onto his alpha's lips. "Thank you so much, Sousuke." Ai giggled when his mate's hands began to squeeze his thighs, then arched his back a bit when his alpha began to nip and lick Ai's bottom lip.

As Sousuke dipped his tongue into Ai's mouth, kissing him passionately, the waiter had arrived with their food. He cleared his throat before quickly walking back to the kitchen, and Ai turned from his king with a flushed, embarrassed face.

"I'm sorry, my King." Ai apologized as he climbed off the alpha's lap to sit back in his own seat. "I let myself get too excited." He giggled nervously as he cut into the chicken breast on his plate.

"It's perfectly fine, my love." The alpha smiled warmly and began to eat his own food. "I actually enjoyed it, so you don't have to apologize." Sousuke chuckled out between bites of his food.

Dinner, otherwise, was calm and quiet. Ai and Sousuke exchanged few words as they ate.

Ai spent the majority of his dinner thinking about how he would get to see his family again. His mother and father would probably be so excited to see him with such a rich man, and more so with him married to a king.

The omega couldn't help but smile as he set down his utensils once he finished his meal. Ai sipped at his drink as his eyes roamed up to Sousuke, watching as the king chewed his food while reading over his papers.

He was so handsome, Ai thought. Sousuke was the very definition of Alpha. He was tall, strong and well built, had a beautifully demanding and commanding voice, and a strong presence as well as being intimidating.

Ai decided that, since he no longer had any chance of being with Rin again, he may as well let himself love Sousuke. He felt lucky that such a handsome alpha was his, because who wouldn't? The omega decided that he would no longer let things he cannot change hold him back from happiness. This was a once in a lifetime thing, being married to a king.

As Sousuke finished his dinner and stood, Ai did as well, running his hands over the skirt of his dress before taking his mate's hand, letting him lead him back to their chambers.

"How has your first day off of your heat been?" Sousuke asked once he shut the door to their room. "I hear that sometimes an Omega can get very drowsy or fatigued."

Sitting on the bed, Ai hummed in thought. "Well, I've felt fine. I might be a little sore in the hips, but nothing else." He giggled and laid back, turning his head to watch as his mate removed his jacket and shirt, loosening his tie before removing that as well.

God, Ai would never be able to get over those beautiful muscles. He bit his lip gently when the alpha began to remove his pants, and his eyes widened a little when he noticed the incredible bulge in his underwear.

"You look like you want something." The alpha teased, dropping the sweatpants he grabbed from his dresser to stride over to the bed, slowly easing down the hem of his underwear. "Is there anything I can do for you, my dear?"

Ai face immediately flushed and he sat up straight, watching with some excitement as the king closed the distance between them, leaving only a small gap. "Um..." The omega turned his head and thought for a moment before looking back up, trying not to let his eyes linger for too long on Sousuke's crotch. "Well, I guess I just thought that... We didn't really have proper sex for our first time." He mumbled. "It wasn't... Romantic. I want to have a romantic night with you, where we do it properly."

Sousuke arched an eyebrow, then smiled as he nodded. "Very well. I'm amazed you still want more after a week of making love." He chuckled, staring at Ai with his beautiful eyes, dark with lust.

"An Alpha like you could have me every day." Ai pursed his lips, feeling more confident in himself. He glanced down as the king began to pull off his underwear, and the omega's jaw dropped.

It looked even more massive than it had the first time. It was so long and thick, almost impossibly fat and heavy as Ai moved to cup the shaft in his hand. Sousuke's balls were just as beautiful, set round and heavy between his legs. The alpha was groomed so nicely; smooth, soft skin with an intoxicatingly delicious smell that was all pure Alpha.

"Well, well. You sure are taking your time admiring it." Sousuke teased and ran his hands over Ai's hair, tugging just enough to tilt his mate's head back. "Undress yourself before you ruin that dress with slick."

The omega nodded quickly, licking his lips as he stood and dropped his dress with ease, then hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his panties and tugged them off. Ai stood, naked, before his king and mate, face flushed as he watched Sousuke lean in, felt his hands on his wide hips and his lips on his own.

They crawled onto the bed, lips locked and moaning into each other's mouths. When they broke apart, Ai decided to be more bold. The omega pushed Sousuke onto his back, and with a big grin he then turned and swung a leg over his alpha's chest.

Sousuke stared up, his jaw dropping at the sight of Ai's deliciously pink asshole above him. It was growing wet with slick, and the alpha surged upwards to drag his tongue over it.

"A-ah...!" Ai gasped and glances over his shoulder, biting his lip as he felt Sousuke's mouth and tongue eating up his asshole. "M-my King... Is it good?" He asked as he gripped his mate's hardening cock, beginning to stroke it.

"Amazing." Sousuke growled out before burying his face even deeper between the omega's large, squishy cheeks. "You taste amazing." He moaned, working his tongue inside of Ai and squeezing the boy's hips.

Ai's body shook, loving the feeling of his ass being devoured by his husband. The omega leaned down and took the head of Sousuke's cock into his mouth, sucking and licking it eagerly.

As Sousuke worked open Ai's ass, Ai sucked Sousuke's cock. They reduced each other into a pair of moaning, shivering messes as they went on. But, just as Ai felt his orgasm coming on, his mate pulled away and pushed Ai off of him, rolling the omega onto his back before settling between his spread legs.

"My Ai." Sousuke whispered, smiling. "I'll give you a romantic night, just like you wanted." He said before pressing their lips together, kissing the omega while sliding his fat cock inside.

"Oh, God..." Ai arched his back and moaned into the kiss, his legs spreading open to allow Sousuke to push his cock even deeper. His blue eyes rolled back when he felt it, the feeling of his prostate being touched by alpha cock.

"Don't expect me to be done with just one round, baby." Sousuke growled against Ai's ear as he began to rock his hips, grinning at the way his mate's whole body shifted on his cock. "You'll be fucked well into the morning. How does that sound?"

"Like a dream." Ai breathed out before a moan followed his words. His hands fisted the sheets and he shut his eyes, drowning in the feeling of being taken slowly and lovingly by his king, his alpha. "Love me, fuck me, satisfy yourself with my body. Cum inside me." He whimpered out, and quickly wrapped his arms around Sousuke's shoulders as his strong, alpha arms moved around to hold Ai tightly.

"Whatever pleases you, my love." The alpha whispered back, kissing his mark on Ai's neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me asks about souai at ghoulishken.tumblr.com or leave a comment if you like!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is very short... But hey! I finally updated!!!

Ai awoke with sun shining on his face and a heavy weight on his side. Turning his head, the Omega laid his eyes onto his King. Sousuke looked peaceful as he slept, and Ai assumed it was more than likely because their rough, long sessions of sex tuckered him out.

 

It had officially been one whole week since Ai had gotten the news that his parents would be visiting. The Omega couldn't let go of his excitement, which lead to him being unable to sleep at night, which then lead into sex with his husband. He couldn't complain, though. His Alpha knew how to fuck, and his cock was to die for.

 

Ai closed his eyes, smiling to himself. It seemed their healthy sex life has helped improve Sousuke's moods, too. He wasn't as irritable in the mornings, and work didn't stress him as much. Although Ai still had some beef with the man he now called his husband, he had to admit that he would take a brutal fucking every night if it meant his Alpha was sweet and loving during the entire day.

 

A knock on the door stirred Sousuke, and he King sat up as it opened. Makoto stood at the door with a smile, waving to the pair. “Aiichirou’s parents have arrived. We have them waiting in the dining room for you.” He said, waiting a moment so Sousuke could let it sink in a bit. The King nodded and waved the guard away.

 

Ai sat up with a big smile, his cheeks flushed as he looked over at Sousuke. “Love, we should hurry.” He rested a hand on the Alpha's shoulder and giggled when his mate leaned in to kiss his neck. “I can't believe this…! I need to wear something nice.” He jumped out of bed and hurried to his closet, walking inside and looking through his beautiful clothes while still stark naked.

 

“My dear, you'll catch a cold if you don't at least put on a bathrobe.” Sousuke sighed as he, too, got out of bed. The Alpha watched Ai as he pulled on his robe, smiling as the boy pulled out dress after dress to hold up to himself while standing in front of a mirror. “I like the lavender one most.” He said, walking over to the closet and lifting up a discarded dress.

 

“Do you? I'm worried that the color won't look good on me.” Ai pouted as he took the dress in his hands. Looking over it, he hummed in the thought. It would reach his knees, and the skirt seemed to have some layers under it to make it look fluffier. The top seemed to stop just over his small, Omegan breasts, and the sleeves hung off his shoulders and stopped at his elbows. “I suppose I can wear this, if my King would like me to.” Ai said with a playful tone in his voice.

 

“Then, may I also suggest these?” Sousuke cocked an eyebrow as he lifted a tiny thong, black with a purple bow on the front. “You look stunning in thongs. They bring out your hips.” He set them in Ai’s hand with a pleased smirk.

 

“Well, then I must. You always pick out such lovely outfits for me, dear.” Ai slipped on his panties and then pulled up his dress, struggling a bit to get his arms through the sleeves. “Honestly, these much cost you a fortune. Am I really worth spending all this money on?” He asked, staring up at Sousuke as the man began dressing himself in a crisp black suit.

 

“I'd say you're worth even more than all the finest silks in the country.” The Alpha spoke seriously, frowning as he tied his tie. “I'd conquer kingdoms if that was what made you happy. But, I know you enjoy the little things, like these clothes, the books in our library, and our garden.” Sousuke smiled before he stepped out and headed into the washroom.

 

Ai's heart thumped in his chest as he followed his mate.  _ Sousuke would do that for me?  _ The Omega thought it was ridiculous that anyone would want to go to war at all, but being willing to do it for another person seemed even more crazy. With a sigh, he began to brush his teeth alongside his Alpha. They finished quickly, but before they walked out the room, Ai made sure to cover himself in his favorite, flowery perfume.

 

They made their way down the halls and quickly found themselves into the dining room, where Ai couldn't stop himself from rushing in and hugging his parents who sat awkwardly on the expensive furniture.

 

“Ai! This is where you've been? Why didn't you tell us?” Ai's mother, who began crying out a steady stream of tears, clutched her son's cheeks and held him close. 

 

“I would have sooner, but…” Ai started, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He smiled up at Sousuke and slowly pulled away from his mother's suffocating hug. “Mom, dad, this is my husband.” He said, gesturing to the Alpha.

 

“Sousuke. It's a pleasure to meet you.” He smiled and reached out to give Ai's father a firm handshake. “I promised Ai that I would let him meet you again, given how he was cruelly taken away from his home without warning.”

 

“Will you please tell us what happened? How you ended up here?” Ai's father looked between his son and the King, obvious confusing written all over his face. “And what about Rin?” 

 

“We will get to that soon. Here, please sit and we can talk over breakfast.” Sousuke seated himself in his usual spot, smiling charmingly. “Order whatever you please. I'd like my in-laws to feel comfortable in my home.” As he spoke, a butler came out and quickly went around taking orders. Ai's parents seemed amazed and surprised that their son had picked up quite a sophisticated palate since he'd been gone.

 

“Now,” Sousuke leaned in and looked across the table at his Omega. “I believe Ai can tell you in better detail, but… as a simple answer to your questions; I bought Ai because I needed a wife to give me children.” He said simply, as if it wasn't an unusual thing.

 

“Bought him?!” Ai's mom asked, her voice high and her face mortified. “What do you mean you bought my son? He was supposed to marry Rin, his fiancee!” The woman for red in the face, and Sousuke was impressed that she was willing to speak to an Alpha the way she was.

 

“Mom,” Ai reached over and touched her arm with a smile. “I was kidnapped by some bad people. Slave traders, or something.” He cringed as he watched her expression become even more depressing and infuriated. “They brought me here, to a woman who sold Omegas to people. Sousuke bought me after about a month I think, and we got married recently.” He explained with a nervous smile.

 

“That's disgusting. How do you let things like that happen in this country?” Ai's father, red-faced and on the verge of snarling, slammed his hands on the table and looked right at the King. “No good King allows that, and you even put money towards it! Despicable.” 

 

“I'll have you know, sir, that I was unaware that woman was working illegally.” Sousuke said with a frown. “When I learned that Ai wasn't from here, I immediate began working on disassembling that Woman's business. “ he snapped, and Ai felt something cold run through him. “She works with some nasty people, I discovered. Human sex trafficking being possibly the worst so far.”

 

Ai stared down as a butler came out to set down everyone's plates, and he quickly went to work with eating it to try and keep himself from dealing with questions he couldn't answer.

 

“So your saying that you, the King, were unaware of something so serious?” Ai's father scoffed and turned his attention to his plate, stabbing his food with his fork.

 

“Father, please… he can't know about everything that's going on. No one can.” Ai mumbled after he swallowed his food. “Please don't be so hard on him. I'm happy with him, he takes good care of me and doesn't hurt me.”

 

Sousuke looked surprised, to say the least. He had hurt Ai plenty of times, and pretty seriously. “Now, that isn't all true. Ai, my love,  I'd prefer we be more honest with the parents.” He kept his eyes off to the side, ashamed of himself. “Not only did I buy him and force him to marry me, but I also caused him unnecessary anxiety and made him ill for an entire week.” He sighed, setting his fork down. “Not to mention that time I struck him. It was quite bad; his mouth was bleeding a lot.” 

 

Ai froze as the Alpha spoke. He felt ice run through him as the atmosphere grew heavy. “I tried to hurt you too, though. I attempted to murder him in his sleep.” His mother's gasp made  Ai clench his jaw and sigh heavily. “We're fine now. Sousuke and I have a loving and wonderful relationship, and I couldn't be happier.”

 

Then the table fell silent. Everyone picked at their food, until Ai stood up and pushed his half eaten plate away, no longer hungry. “My love, we should show them around.” The Omega smiled, obviously forced, before he walked out the door.

 

“Ai?” Sousuke stood and fixed his jacket with a sigh. “Please, know that I never intended to hurt him. I want nothing but the best for my Ai, as I love him so dearly.” He bowed to Ai's parents and exhaled hard. “I have problems controlling my temper, but I've gotten better. I'd never hurt him intentionally, plead know that.” As he stood back up straight, he watched the two make eye contact before standing up with a small nod. “Now, Ai has been talking nonstop about showing you the garden.” The King smiled and lead them out the door.

 

Ai stood not too far away, and happily took Sousuke's hand when he offered it. “We have to go to the garden first, dear. Mom, you'll love it.” 

  
  


…

  
  


Surprisingly, the day had ended wonderfully. Ai's parents slowly started to warm up to Sousuke, and the idea of Ai being married to him. They decided not to try bringing up the topic of Rin again, though, and simply decided to just be happy with their son and his new life.

 

Eventually, though, they had to see them off. Sousuke offered the most lovely gifts before sending them off in his personal carriage. He'd given a golden watch to Ai's  father, and a diamond encrusted necklace to Ai's mother. 

 

They parted with teary eyes and tight hugs, but Sousuke swore that he would invite them over again. With that in mind, Ai and his parents have their final farewells before heading back home.

  
As the sun was setting, Ai and Sousuke made their way back to their bedroom. The day had been long and lovely, and the Omega was ready for a peaceful sleep in his husband's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can contact me at ghoulishken.tumblr.com if you have any requests or want to talk about ships and fics! Thank you for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So!!! I forgot if I made Rei a Beta or Alpha. I didn't feel like going back to find it tbh BUT some cute reigisa in this long overdue chapter!!

Months had gone by since Ai's parents had visited him and Sousuke. The two had little to no guests that weren't there longer than a few hours, mostly to meet with the King.

 

So Ai spent most of his time in the library, flipping slowly through the pages of a thrilling love story about an Alpha fighting for the love of his dearest Omega. Nagisa read over his shoulder, the blonde gently running his fingers through Ai's silky, silver locks.

 

“How romantic!” Nagisa cried out happily when he and Ai finished reading the final page. “I wish I had another Alpha pursuing me, so that Rei-chan would fight for my love.” He mumbled out, pouty and with a sigh.

 

“Mmhm, it was a really good story. But, I feel like it wouldn't be all that romantic to have two people constantly trying to win your love.” Ai set the book aside and rolled into his back, placing a hand over his eyes. “And if it were happening to me, I'm sure Sousuke would execute the other man publicly.”

 

Nagisa giggled and ran a hand over Ai's legs, which peeked out from the slit down the skirt of a lovely black maxi, which looked divine with his white blouse tucked into the high waistband. “Yes, but that's because Sousuke would do anything to keep you. I mean, if it weren't  _ that  _ drastic, I'd find it romantic too.” 

 

Ai nodded, unable to hold back the smile. “You know what I find adorable? When Sousuke and I went out to town the other day to look for new dresses and shoes, a man in the shop kept giving me these looks.” The Omega started, pushing himself to sit up again. “When we got back, Sousuke carried me to the bed and fucked me like an animal.” He sighed dreamily, biting his plump lower lip.

 

“Ohh, how lovely!” Nagisa’s cheeks went a bit rosy at the visual, covering his small smile. “It's good you've got such a healthy sex life, Ai-chan. I hardly get any action outside my heat.” He pouted, leaning to rest his head on his friend's shoulder. “I wish Rei-chan would fuck me every time another man got googly eyed with me.”

 

Ai let out a coo, wrapping his arm around the blonde Omega. “I'm sure he'll be much more handsy once you've gotten married. A lot of people are like that.” He told Nagisa, squeezing him a bit closer.

 

“Yes, but… oh, it's just so hard when I'm in the mood but he won't let me rub up against him!” Nagisa crossed his arms and narrowed his pink eyes, staring down at his knees.

 

The two sat in silence for a while, Ai slowly removing his arm from his friend's shoulder. “You know, it isn't all that great… having sex every day, I mean.” Ai started after a few minutes. “Sometimes I can't finish, because I get so many dry spells from doing it  _ too  _ much. It's really hard to do it when I can't even get naturally lubed up for him, and it hurts like hell, even with the fake lube.” 

 

Nagisa pouted a bit more, then sighed. “I guess… that makes sense. I probably wouldn't be happy doing it that much, either.” He glanced back up at the Omega, tilting his head to the side. “How long do those dry spells usually last?”

 

Ai shrugged, humming in thought. “One or two days, depending on how close it is before and after my heat.” He answered. “Sousuke sometimes gets them too, and those days we just kiss and cuddle. They're really nice, actually.” 

 

“Awww, that sweet. Rei-chan and I always cuddle, and I love it so much. He's so nice and he always compliments me and just, wow… I love him so much, Ai-chan!” Nagisa let out a groan before running his hands over his face and kicking his legs out.

 

The Queen watched Nagisa, laughing softly before standing up with a sigh. “I should probably head to Sousuke's office, though. He usually likes my company by this time.” Ai winked.

 

Once Nagisa removed his hands from his face and smirked, he stood as well and swatted Ai's round butt. “So, I guess today isn't one of your dry spells, huh?” 

 

“My, my! Nagisa, what on earth do you think I'm doing in my husband's office?” Ai asked dramatically, and the two laughed as they walked to the door. “Mmh, but… Nagisa, I noticed something recently.”

 

“And that is…?” Nagisa pulled at his sleeves as he walked beside the Omega, fixing his dress as well. “Did you finally notice that you're the most beautiful person on this planet?” 

 

“Nagisa…!” Ai whined, pouting at the blonde. “I… I'm late for my heat. I should have started three days ago. Do you think I'm, maybe…?” He went quiet, stopping in the hall to gently run a hand over his flat stomach. “Pregnant?”

 

Nagisa and Ai shared a look, before continuing to walk. “I'll ask Rei-chan if he can give you a check up, then. Do you want a pup, Ai?” He asked.

 

“Oh, of course! What Omega doesn't want a pup? I've been dreaming of being a mother since I presented!” Ai whined and began wringing his hands together. “I'm just worried that Sousuke might not… know how to treat me when I'm pregnant.” He felt guilty and ashamed for saying it as he stared down at the floor while he walked.

 

“Don't worry, Ai-chan. I won't let anything bad happen, and neither would Rei-chan.” Nagisa grabbed Ai's hand and squeezed it. The two stopped a few feet away from the King's office, and the Omegas parted with a hug.

 

A small knock was enough for Sousuke to glance up at the doorway, glancing over his beautiful mate. “Ai, I've been waiting for you to get here.” The Alpha smiled, sitting back in his chair. He'd been awfully calm and sweet these past few days.

 

Ai slowly made his way inside, pulling the door shut behind him as he made his way across the room, only to be pulled into his husband's lap. “My darling, I have something I need to tell you…” he started, shifting uncomfortably when Sousuke grabbed at his ass. 

 

“Go on, love.” Sousuke nodded before he leaned in to kiss Ai's neck, gently grazing his teeth over the mark he left on their wedding day.

 

“I, uh…” Ai gasped at the feeling of teeth on his mark, and sighed softly. “Sousuke, my King, I'm pregnant. “ he blurted out, and the sudden halt of his Alpha's movements and the sight of his wide eyes had Ai curious whether he was happy or not.

 

“Pregnant?” Sousuke repeated back, dumbly. Ai's nod had the man grinning, and the Alpha soon had Ai in a hug so tight that the Omega needed to slap his mate multiple times just to breathe. “This is wonderful! We need to announce this to everyone, Ai, that we're having a child!”

 

Before Ai could even get words out of his mouth, though, Sousuke had stood and lifted Ai up to spin him around in his arms. “Sousuke, darling! Please, put me down.” The Omega sighed, then happily returned an impossibly romantic kiss. “Dear, I'm not exactly sure if I am yet. We can't be telling everyone that there's going to be an heir when I haven't even had a check up yet.”

 

At that, Sousuke looked a bit puzzled. “But, didn't you just say you're pregnant?” He asked, blinking slowly and eyebrows knit together. “Why say that if you're not sure?”

 

“Well… I'm three days late for my heat.” Ai said, and watched as Sousuke nodded. “I haven't exactly decided that was enough to know that we're having a pup. I'm going to get a check up, have Rei do his doctor thing and hopefully… you and I can start preparing for a child.”

 

A slightly irritated sigh left Sousuke's lips and Ai cringed a bit. “Fine, but let's do this now. The sooner the better, Ai.” He said, holding a hand out for Ai to take before leading him down the hall and up a flight of stairs. 

  
  


***

  
  


The physical exam with Dr. Ryuugazaki didn't take too long before he came to the conclusion that Ai was, in fact, pregnant. 

 

Sousuke was beyond excited, taking his Omega into his arms to hug and kiss him. Ai felt both frightened and happy to be having his mate's child. It would be a long nine months, he was sure, but in the end it would be worth it. 

 

Once the two of them pulled apart, Rei handed Ai a piece of paper and book  about parenting. “I'd like you to read this over, and follow what I wrote on this page.” He adjusted his glasses and sat himself back down in his chair, jotting down a few more things into a notebook.

 

Nagisa padded inside with a smile and a small tray in his hands, grinning at both Ai and Sousuke. “So? Is there a bun in the oven?” He asked, setting the tray of tea and biscuits onto Rei’s desk.

 

“A poor way of putting it, but yes.” Rei said as the blonde sat himself on his lap. “He's exactly one month along, so he needs to follow a strict schedule. Meaning, I'm counting on you to make sure he's taking care of himself now more than ever.” The Beta smiled and patted Nagisa's shapely legs.

 

“Aye aye, captain.” Nagisa grinned and kissed his mate's cheek before looking back up at Ai and Sousuke. “Which means I'll be connected to you by the hip, babycakes.” The Omega winked at Ai with a giggle.

 

“Implying that you're not already.” Ai smiled, pressing his cheek against Sousuke's chest as he hugged his Alpha. “Well, I think it's about time for lunch, hmm? Come on, dear. I need to start eating for the baby, too.” The Omega pulled Sousuke's hand, leading him out the door.

 

Once the two left, Nagisa turned back to look at Rei, who smiled at his beautiful Omega. “Rei-chan, do you think… We can have a baby, too?” Nagisa asked, softly.

 

Rei blinked, nodding his head slowly. “Of course. Once we've gotten married and marked each other, we'll start planning for a child.” He said. “Though, it'll be a little difficult. Beta's and Omega's are less likely to conceive than it would if you were with an Alpha.” He explained while tapping his pencil on his desk.

 

Nagisa shrugged before wrapping his arms around Rei's shoulders and nuzzling against his cheek. “It doesn't matter how long it takes, as long as it happens.” He purred. “You know, I hope we get married soon.”

 

“We will, Nagisa.” The Beta grinned and slowly moved Nagisa so he could stand up. “Would you like to come take a bath with me while the King and Queen are having their lunch?” He asked, pulling Nagisa out of the infirmary and down the hall to their shared room, with the Omega giggling happily.

 

“Oh, I love when we take baths together!” Nagisa kicked his shoes off once they entered the room, then started pulling off his powder pink dress. “I wish we did this every day, babe. It's so relaxing!” 

 

“You know it's bad for your hair to be sitting in all that steam every day, Nagisa.” Rei chuckled and slowly started undressing as well, following the  nude Omega to the bathroom. “And, all the soap can dry out your skin. I know how much you like keeping yourself healthy and pretty, so we can't take a bath every day.” The Beta grabbed a few bath beads and dropped them into the tub once Nagisa started the water.

 

“That's true. But! If my skin and hair wouldn't get all dried out I'd be taking a bubble bath every day.” Nagisa hopped into the tub and sat back, humming as the warm water filled up.

 

Rei stepped inside shortly after, sitting beside Nagisa and wrapping an arm around the rim of the tub, over the Omega's shoulders. “Mmh.” He nodded slowly and sighed. “Nagisa… earlier today I was talking with Sousuke, and next month I'm planning to take you to my parent's estate.” He started. “I, well… am planning to marry you while there. Would you like that?”

 

“Yes. Yes, I'd love that.” Nagisa smiled warmly, cheeks flushed. “I… I've been wanting this since I saw Ai-chan get married to the King.” He giggled and hugged his mate. “Oh, I'm so excited! Wait, but doesn't that mean I won't be able to keep an eye on Ai-chan?” He asked, tilting his head. “Well, whatever! I'm getting married!” He squeaked.

  
Rei and Nagisa shared a tight hug and small kisses as they relaxed in the warm water. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter, but hey! DRAMA AND PLOT. Why do I always make Rin the bad guy???? The world may never know.

Next month came around too quickly. Ai had tearily bid Nagisa farewell, wishing he would have been able to attend his and Rei's wedding. The Ryuugazaki family decided on a closed wedding, though. Only family were to be invited, which disappointed Ai.

 

However, he still had the company of his beloved husband.

 

Sousuke lay beside him in bed, reading over important documents while Ai sipped at a cup of tea and flipped through the pages of the parenting book Rei had given him. The two were in a comfortable silence, up until a knock sounded on their bedroom door.

 

“Come in.” Sousuke demand, not nothing to look up from his papers, even after Makoto stepped inside. “What is it? It's late, you should be home by now and the night shift should have relieved you.”

 

“Well, Your Majesty, the thing is…” Makoto spoke softly, a lovely trait for someone of his size to have. “Some of the knights reported seeing some questionable people outside the palace.” 

 

“And? Remove them.” Sousuke said simply, finally setting his papers aside. “Have the night shift patrol in and out of the palace if you like.” He added, watching Makoto shift uncomfortably under his gaze.

 

“Perhaps we should increase the number of guards for tonight?” Ai suggested, placing a hand on Sousuke's arm. “I'm sure more knights would scare away anyone looking to break into our home.”

 

“Fine. Makoto, call some extra knights in on your way home, and we'll leave it at that.” Sousuke said, and waved Makoto away once the brunette Alpha nodded. “My dear, please don't be frightened. You and I both know that our knights would never let any intruders in.”

 

Ai smiled, feeling Sousuke's hand on his cheek before he, too, set his book and tea aside. “I know, my darling. I worry, but I know we're safe.” The Omega leaned in for a kiss, biting his Alpha's lips and humming when their tongues touch. “Now we should sleep. I can't be up all night any more, dear.” 

 

Sousuke only nodded with a peaceful smile on his lips. The news of Ai's pregnancy only softened the Alpha, made him treat Ai like a rare jewel rather than arm candy to fuck every night. It was a wonderful change, and Ai vowed to have many more children in the future to keep his King this way.

 

Laying down, Sousuke wrapped his arms around his Omega and spooned Ai as they drifted to sleep. Ai imagined his pup, what he would look like and what kind of name it could have. He blushed at the feeling of warm breath on his mark, Sousuke's lips parted and barely touching the scars. It was pleasant, being this way. 

 

_ “I want this to last forever.”  _ We're Ai's last thoughts before drifting off.

  
  


***

 

Ai awoke to the sound of Sousuke grunting as he was pulled out of bed and onto the floor. The Omega sat up in shock, a hard fist in his hair keeping him from rushing to his mate's side. He whined, being pulled up by only his hair, to meet the masked face of an Alpha.

 

“So this was what he wanted?” The man spoke, voice low and gruff. “He's got good taste, I guess.” 

 

Sousuke growled as he struggled to get free, but was forced into a pair of handcuffs before having his legs bound together as well. “Stop touching him,” he barked out. “he's with child, so put him down.”

 

The stranger chuckled and nodded before releasing his hold on Ai's silver hair and letting the Omega fall to his knees on the marble floor. “I'll get in trouble if I hurt him, so I guess letting the bitch go is fine.” He shrugged, then made a hand gesture at the other masked men in the room. “Dungeon for him, though. Boss's orders.”

 

A nod from the several men, three Alpha's and one Beta, and then they were carrying a wriggling and snapping Sousuke out of the room.

 

“Now, you.” The man still in the room pulled the shivering, panicking Ai to his feet and pushed him on the bed. “Boss said you gotta be nice and pretty for him. He doesn't want you to be lookin like this.” He said, reaching out to push away some stray tears that had fallen from beautiful blue eyes.

 

“Don't touch me.” Ai whispered, unable to look up. “Stop, get away from me…!” He whimpered, being pushed back by the man until he was laying on the bed again. The Omega felt like vomiting when hands were on his hips, and the sinister chuckle of the man above him got louder.

 

“Boss never said I couldn't have any fun while waiting for him. I'll just make sure not to break you, okay, sugar?” The Alpha pulled down Ai's pajama pants, and the Omega couldn't stop the sob that broke through him. “That's it, cry for me, baby! I like the sound of it.” He laughed, and laughed, and Ai felt everything numbing around him as his legs were being pushed apart.

 

A growl forced the masked man to stop, and he backed away when another Alpha with a familiar scent came into Ai's teary-eyed view. “Go any further, and I'll remove everything between your legs.” He spoke, and Ai recognized that voice.

 

_ Rin. _

 

_ Why was Rin here? _

 

Ai felt fearful when his ex-lover approached him, worrying his lower lip as he struggled to pull his pants back up. “Rin?” He asked, voice soft. When Rin nodded, pulling off his mask and setting it aside, the Omega almost felt angry. “What are you  _ doing _ here?”

 

“I came to take you back.” Rin answered, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “You told me yourself, back when you got married, that you didn't want this. The King doesn't love you, Ai.” He said, reaching out to hold the boys face, which was flushed and wet with frustrated tears. “I love you, and that's why I'm bringing you home.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow. This is a hard pill to swallow. Sorry it took me literal months to update this fic, but I was debating changing a lot of this ending. In the, I decided to stick with this! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graphic miscarriage ahead. Please be aware of this before going in.

“Bringing me home…?” Ai's voice was airy and shaky as he spoke, staring up into Rin's eyes. “No, Rin… I don't want to leave, I'm happy here.” He said softly, pushing Rin's hand away from his face and moving back on the bed.

 

“You're lying, Ai.” Rin frowned deeply and sat himself beside the Omega, reaching out to set his hand over his mark. “You told me you don't want to be here, so come on. We're going home.”

 

Ai struggled when Rin grabbed his arms and pulled him to stand, forcing him to walk along as they exited the room. “I'm not lying! I'm happy with Sousuke, and I want to stay here!” He attempted to get Rin's hand off his arm, but the masked man who had attempted to assault him earlier came up and grabbed his other arm. “Let go!” 

 

“Where's the study?” Rin asked, ignoring Ai and looking to the masked man, who pointed down a hall. “Come on, I need to take care of something.” 

 

“Boss, should I go check on the King?” The masked man asked, looking at Ai before glancing down the hall. “Just to make sure the others are keeping a good eye on him?”

 

“No, stay with me.” Rin said as he stepped over a guard who was laying on the floor, twitching in a pool of his own blood. “I'll need your help in a bit.”

 

Ai couldn't help but gasp as he was forced to walk through the puddle of blood, feeling the warm, red liquid on the bottoms of his feet as Rin tugged on him to step over. “What did you do?” he asked, voice full of disgust. “Rin, what's wrong with you?”

 

“I hired people to help me take you back, so don't blame me.” Rin huffed as he forced Ai passed the door of the study. “Besides, their lives don't mean anything to me. I'm willing to do anything to get you back, including hurting others.”

 

Ai stepped back, hands covering his mouth as he stood against Sousuke's desk. “You… what happened to you? You're not Rin, I don't know who you are.” The flash of anger in Rin's eyes made the Omega shrink in on himself, now feeling more fear than before.

 

“What happened was you got stolen away from me by a man who doesn't love you, and only wants to use you to get himself off.” Rin stomped over to Ai, their faces mere centimeters apart. “All he did was hurt you, and that's what my problem is. I didn't change, Ai. You have.”

 

“I might have changed, but at least I can recognize it.” Ai spat out, growling quietly. “I know I'm happy here. I know what I want. I know that I love Sousuke, as my King, as my husband, and the father of my child.” He placed his hands on Rin's chest and forced him back. “And I'm staying here. You can do whatever you want to me, but I'm staying and you can't change my mind.”

 

Rin's lip twitched, obviously annoyed with the Omega for his defiance. “Child?” He asked, turning to glance around the room, before spotting the fireplace. “So, you're pregnant?” He asked, walking over and grabbing one of the pokers and pulling it out of the holder. “How far along?”

 

The masked man locked the door with a chuckle. “I almost forgot to tell you that. The King said he was with child, but he doesn't look too far along so it slipped my mind.” 

 

Ai sat himself down in Sousuke's office chair, gripping the armrests as he stared forward. “That isn't important.” he ground out, shivering anxiously as Rin stalked forward.

 

“Oh, so did you lie about it?” Rin asked, lifting the poker up and resting the point on Ai's stomach. “Or are you trying to avoid talking about this?”

 

“Hey, Boss man,” the masked Alpha started, walking over slowly. “Cut that out. You tryna hurt him or something?” 

 

“Shut up.” Rin barked, facing the other Alpha right before Ai tugged the fire poker out of the red head's hand, jabbed it through the back of his own free hand and into the arm of the chair, a shout of pain following. Rin blinked as he looked back, seeing blood gushing out from Ai's hand. “You… why did you do that?”

 

“I'm not letting you take me away, and I'm not letting you hurt my child.” Ai hissed out as tears bubbled up and streamed down his cheeks. “I'm staying right here, until Sousuke comes back.”

 

“That's hilarious. Sousuke's locked up below the castle and a bunch of my hired guys are watching him.” Rin said, reaching over to grab the poker, before deciding not to and walking back to the fireplace. “This is fine, though. I have something I need to do before we can leave.” He reached over to the small logs beside the fireplace, setting them on top of the charred remains of wood and paper before grabbing a box matches, lighting two and tossing them in.

 

Ai silently fumed, body shaking with anxiety and pain. He blocked out all of Rin's words, only focusing on the crackling of fire as it came to life across the room. He spotted Rin tossing something metal inside, in a spot perfect for the fire to heat it up red hot.

 

_ God _ his hand hurt. It was a small price to pay if it meant him staying longer, instead of leaving with Rin. He hoped Sousuke would get out of whatever situation he was in and come rescue him soon.

  
  


***

  
  


Sousuke threw himself against the cell door for what felt like the millionth time. It wasn't enough. He'd do it a million more times if it meant getting to his Omega's side.

 

So, he did it again. The side of his face had begun to bleed from the impact of his whole body on the rusted steel bars, but he didn't care, he couldn't even feel it. 

 

The Alpha's blood was  _ boiling. _ He could feel the onset of a rut forming with all his adrenaline pumping and his stress levels higher than a kite. The second he got out he was planning to make a B-line for that masked Alpha to shove his fist down his throat.

 

“Hey, quit it.” One of the masked men said, one of the Alphas. “You just gotta stay here until the Boss tells us what to do with you. I dunno how long he's planning on staying, so it'll be a while.”

 

“Let me out.” Sousuke stood, his bare chest and back covered in sweat. “Right now. I won't hurt you if you let me out.” He growled, pressing his forehead against the bars as he tugged at the restraints around his wrists. 

 

Another man walked up, another Alpha, and tapped the guard on his shoulder. “Boss said we can let him out, apparently Ai wants to see him.” He said.

 

That voice sounded… oddly familiar. Sousuke shook it from his mind though, when he saw the guard nodding and fiddling with his keys.

 

“Wait…” He looked up at the other Alpha. “Who are you?” And, the moment those words were spoken, a fist collided with his nose and knocked him back, unconscious.

 

“Sorry, I couldn't help but feel like something was up.” Pulling off his mask, Makoto smiled and leaned down to pick up the cell keys, unlocking the door. “I was hiding in some bushes and caught one of them off guard… I followed them here when I heard you causing a ruckus.” 

 

“Makoto, I think I could kiss you right now.” Sousuke said, stepping out. “Except I won't. I need these handcuffs off, though.” 

 

“On it, sir.” Makoto grinned and moved around to unlock them, humming happily as the hard metal clanked on the floor. “There, now… where's the Queen?” He asked, glancing around.

 

“Some guy has him.” Sousuke rubbed the marks on his wrists, red and cut open and bleeding from his struggling. “I'm hoping he's still up in our room, or at least nearby.” 

 

Makoto nodded, following his King as he made his way up the stairs and back to the main floor. “I saw a few people around the staircases, so probably…” he mumbled. “They killed some of our people, or at least seriously injured or knocked out others.” 

 

“I guess it's only fair to give it back to them, right?” Sousuke was furious,  _ livid _ that lives were being taken in his own palace, his home and the place that was meant to be free from bloodshed. “But I don't want anymore death in my home. Not while I'm trying to make this a safe place for my family.”

 

“They were apparently only people for hire, so I don't think they'll stay if they find out we've taken care of their boss.” Makoto said, and Sousuke raised an eyebrow at him, surprised that he was suggesting to kill a person. “Look, this is to keep you and Ai safe! It doesn't matter what we have to do so long as we can get them out of here, right?”

 

“I still refuse to let one more person die in my palace.” Sousuke said, adamantly. “You can take him to the streets if you like, but my priority is finding Ai.” The two Alphas made their up the stairs to the second floor, spotting bloodied footprints almost immediately. “Well, I think I know where they went now.” 

 

“To your study? Weird.” Makoto said, stepping over the dead body of a guard with a twinge of guilt and sadness. “I wonder why they needed to take Ai there, of all places.”

 

“I don't know, but I'll worry about that later.” Sousuke huffed, stomping to the shut door of his study and practically throwing himself against it. He heard the rattle of the lock, and threw himself against the door a second time. 

 

The masked man jumped back and backed up to the desk, shuddering a bit. “I told you I should have gone to make sure they were doing their job!” He shouted, watching the wooden door bend and creak with each heavy blow. 

 

Rin made an irritated face, grabbing the piece of metal he had sat into the fire, a knife with the blade glowing brightly front the heat. “Well, hold the door shut! Don't just stand there and  _ let  _ him come in!” He snapped, walking over to Ai and holding the knife in front of his face. “I'm going to remove that ugly mark now. Just a fair warning that this will hurt, a  _ lot. _ ” 

 

Ai's eyes widened, attempting to lean himself away from the blade slowly making its way to his mark,  _ Sousuke's  _ mark. The fireplace poker stabbed through his arm and into the armrest of the chair wasn't exactly making that easy, though. “Stop!” He cried out, and as soon as he felt the white-hot pain and the disgusting sizzle of his skin coming into contact with the hot knife, the door finally busted open.

 

Rin got barely a paper cut on Ai's neck before he was pushed away and thrown into a wall by Sousuke, a strong hand wrapped around his throat. “Don't you  _ dare _ fucking touch him.” Sousuke growled out, his hand closing down harder and making Rin choke. “Drop the knife, and I won't kill you.” 

 

That got a chuckle out of Rin, and the Alpha struggled out a quick, “If you say so,” before he promptly brought his arm down and stabbed it into Sousuke's side. “Asshole.” He coughed when his throat was squeezed even tighter.

 

Sousuke's yell was deep and violent, eyes squeezed shut and teeth bared. His body shook from the pain of having the hot metal of the knife thrust deep into side, sizzling around the blood and cauterizing the flesh. It burned, it smelled  _ terrible, _ and Ai was sobbing as he watched, unable to tear his eyes away.

 

“Jesus, man, fuck this.” The masked man said, walking to the door. “This isn't worth any amount of money, man, I'm going home!” 

 

Makoto watched, tempted to chase him, but instead turned his focus to Ai. The Omega was shaking and sobbing, his right arm bleeding heavily and bruising a dark purple. He went to his side, rubbing a hand over his back in an attempt to comfort him. “Ai, are you okay? What did they do to you?” He asked, trying his best to distract the Omega from the tussle between Rin and Sousuke.

 

Ai shook his head, looking at his arm. “No, no I'm not.” He wept out. “They didn't do anything to me. You both got here before he could.” He started, taking a deep breath. “I did that,” he gestured to his bleeding arm, “because I didn't want them to take me anywhere else.” He tried to speak as calmly as possible, but the second he turned to see Sousuke, whose fist collided with Rin's jaw, he started whimpering again.

 

“Don't, don't look.” Makoto turned Ai's head back to face him. “It's just going to upset you more. You don't need that stress, okay? So just look at me and  _ breathe, _ Ai.” The Omega nodded, bottom lip being bitten so hard it bled. “Breathe.” 

 

Sousuke, after a few much needed punches to Rin's face, dropped the Alpha onto the floor. Rin had gone unconscious, from a combination of air loss and damage to his face. He took a few deep breaths before he dropped to his knees beside Ai, hands reaching out to hold his mate's. “My love, I'm here, are you okay?” He asked, placing kisses to his Omega's knuckles.

 

Then, Ai turned, shakily, to face his mate. “Sousuke,” his voice wavered, cracking and full of too many emotions. “I love you, I love you so much…!” He cried, and Sousuke was holding him as best he could, trying to avoid bothering his right arm. 

 

“We need to get that out,” Makoto said, pointing to the fireplace poker. “Ai, I don't want to hurt you, but we have to remove it.” He looked between his King and Queen, who stared at each other. 

 

“Okay,” Ai nodded, “okay. I can do it, just… be quick, please?” His free hand gripped Sousuke's shoulder, digging his claws into the skin there when Makoto placed his hand around the metal. “I'm ready, do it.” 

 

Makoto wasted no time yanking it out, quick and clean. He winced as Ai whined in pain, but Sousuke was there to comfort him. “I'll wrap something around it to help stop the bleeding, so hold still.” He pulled off the shirt he'd stolen from one of the masked Betas, ripping it and tying it tightly around Ai's bleeding arm. 

 

“Thank you, Makoto, thank you.” Ai nodded quickly, tears streaming down his cheeks. “I feel nauseous.” He said, bringing his good hand up to his mouth. “Can I go lay down?” He asked, looking up at Sousuke, who was struggling to pull out the knife from his side. “Oh god, no, don't touch it! We need to have a doctor look at it first!” 

 

Sousuke winced, releasing his grip on the handle. “I know, but it hurts.” He huffed, wiping the sweat off his brow before he gave Ai a reassuring smile. “Bed, right. Let's go get you back in bed.” He said as he stood up, pulling Ai up with him. “Makoto, put him down in one of the cells. I don't care which.” He pointed to Rin while he led a shaking Ai to the door. “The morning guards should be here soon, so go find a doctor or someone who can get this knife out of me.” 

 

Ai winced a bit with every step he took on the way to the bedroom. His lower back hurt, as did his stomach. He watched Sousuke, his face hard as steel even though he was bleeding from his side after attempting to pull out the knife. “Thank you, Sousuke.” He whispered, closing the door behind them once they entered their bedroom.

 

The Alpha looked a bit confused, but he smiled at Ai. “I only did what I had to do. You're my wife, the love of my life, and the mother of my child. I had to save you.” Sousuke eased Ai onto the bed, who winced the moment he sat down. “I'd give up my own life if it meant keeping you safe.”

 

The pain in his lower back became too much at that point. Ai's smile was wavering, his breath catching, and suddenly, he felt it. Blood, trickling down his thighs, and then panic set in. “Sousuke,” he started, reaching out for his mate before staring down at his nightgown, which was quickly growing red.

 

The Alpha followed Ai's gaze, and his eyes widened. “What-”

 

“I'm having a miscarriage,” Ai whimpered, both hands covering his mouth despite the pain in his one arm. “Bathroom, I need to-” the Omega stood up slowly, the pain almost too much to bear, and he shuffled his way to the connecting bathroom with a pathetic cry.

 

Sousuke was by his side, helping his mate with shaking hands and nervous breaths. “It'll be fine, love, it'll be okay.” He told Ai, hiking up his nightgown before he helped lower his mate onto the toilet seat. “It'll be okay, I promise.”

 

Ai was shaking his head, though, hiccuping around his tears and clutching at his flat stomach. “I killed our baby, Sousuke…!” He cried out, sobbing loudly as he folded himself against his knees. He repeated it over and over under his breath, his sobs breaking through every couple seconds.

 

It was horrifying. 

 

Sousuke wasn't sure how long he was sitting with Ai, before Makoto was bursting into the room, calling for him. “Love, I think the doctors here, I'll be right back.” He tried to speak as calmly as he could, but Ai just shook his head.

 

“No, no…! Stay, please!” Ai screamed, and it startled Sousuke. The Alpha nodded, hugging Ai close before he called for Makoto. “Please, don't go… stay here, please…!” He wept, shivering as he felt more blood drip out of him.

 

“I'm staying, I won't go anywhere, baby.” Sousuke reassured, hands clutching Ai tightly as he pressed his lips to his mark. “I won't leave you, don't worry.” 

 

Makoto and a man, most likely a doctor, entered the bathroom soon after. Makoto looked mortified, seeing Ai crying and covered in blood. “Oh my god,” he felt queasy, but the pointed to Sousuke and looked at the doctor. “He has a knife in his side,” he started, but the doctor wasn't interested in hearing anymore.

 

Sousuke was being parted from Ai once the doctor sat on the floor beside him, opening his briefcase. “This looks simple enough. You'll need stitches, though.” The doctor tried his best to be quick, as he was now aware of the Omega beside them. “Did he miscarry?” He asked.

 

Ai nodded, clinging to Sousuke as he clamped his eyes shut. “I'm gonna puke.” He whispered, and Makoto wasted no time grabbing the waste bin and handing it to Ai. “Thank you,” the Omega lurched a bit, his good hand tightly laced with Sousuke's, before he vomited into the bin.

 

Sousuke couldn't even focus on the doctor removing the knife, as his attention was completely on Ai. “It'll be fine, I promise, Ai.” He sounded like he was choked up, eyes getting glossy and lip quivering. “You'll be fine.”

 

“There,” the doctor set the knife aside and then dabbed at the wound. “I'm putting the stitches in now.” He said, but the King ignored him. 

 

Ai felt another wave of sickness, the moment he felt something a bit more solid slip out. He vomited again, spitting up nothing but bile. The semi-solid pieces kept coming out, and all Ai wanted to do was scream. That was his baby, he knew it was.

 

Sousuke winced at the feeling of stitches tying his wound back together, but forced himself to ignore it. Ai was more important. Their baby was more important than the temporary pain of some stitches. “Ai?” He whispered, holding his mate's hands tighter. “Ai? Is everything okay?”

 

“No, no,” Ai shook his head, letting out a pathetic cry when he felt a slightly larger, squishier piece slip between his legs with more blood following. “I, the baby, it's…” He felt ready to pass out. The pain had mostly subsided after that last piece, but that didn't make him feel better by any means.

 

The doctor looked to Ai, sympathy in his eyes when he sat back. “Your stitches are done,” he started, standing up. “I also suggest that the Queen gets a lot of rest. You'll have discharge and you'll bleed a bit for a few weeks, but after that, it'll be over.” He handed Sousuke a small glass container, nodding. “Put this on your stitches and cover it with gauze twice a day.” He instructed, before heading back to the door. “I'm sorry for your loss.”

 

Makoto thanked the doctor before he awkwardly made his way to the door as well, deciding to just see the doctor out rather than stay. It was obvious the two needed to be alone.

 

Sousuke sat the container down and reached up to rub Ai's cheeks. The Omega set aside the waste bin, his hands setting on top of his mate's larger ones. “It's gone,” he sniffled. “I… he's… it's… our baby…” Ai stuttered, but Sousuke just quietly shushed him, cooing comfortingly and resting their foreheads together.

 

“It's okay.” Sousuke whispered, some tears escaping him. “It's okay, Ai. We can try again. We can always try again.” His voice was shaky, and he decided there was no point in holding it in. He broke down, sobbing at their loss. 

 

They sat there for a long time, holding each other and crying. Ai was reluctant to move, but Sousuke helped him. They didn't spare the miscarried fetus in the toilet a single glance before flushing it down, and at that, they both felt guilty. But, both knew that they'd feel more guilt if they had actually seen the beginnings of what could have been.

 

The two cleaned up slowly. Ai tossed away his nightgown, too stained to save. The warm water on the washcloth felt like heaven on his skin, like a much needed break from all the pain that the night brought. Sousuke stood to the side, holding Ai and staring at the tiles on the floor. The Omega was grateful that Sousuke was distracted by his thoughts, because he didn't have to stare the mate who lost their could-be pup.

 

Ai dressed himself for bed, slowly. It felt like an eternity as he pulled on his nightgown and stared into the full body mirror. He felt ugly, disgusting. 

 

Sousuke was wide awake when he returned to bed, his arm pulsing as he cradled it. They laid in silence, staring at the ceiling. Tears rolled down their cheeks as they contemplated the future, which, sadly, did not involve their child. 

  
It would take a long time for things to get better.


	11. Epilogue

Nothing was the same around the palace. Not even after a year had gone by.

 

They'd gotten new guards to take the places of the ones they lost, but it wasn't the same. Ai refused sex, even during heat, which Sousuke was fine with. He didn't want it either. Not with the idea that Ai could have yet another miscarriage.

 

Nagisa and Rei, now happily married, had returned as soon as they got the news of what happened that night. They skipped their honeymoon, since the King and Queen obviously needed them more.

 

Nagisa was glued to Ai at most times of the day. While Ai's arm was healing, they were especially inseparable.

 

But now, a year later, Ai didn't want to be around anyone. He just wanted to be alone. 

 

Solitude, it seemed, wasn't what Ai's emotions wanted. He cried, sobbed in bed at the loss of his child. The Omega wanted to be held, but at the same time, he didn't want to see anyone. Sousuke was the only person he would want to see, since he would understand the pain.

 

His mate had locked himself away in his study, once the room had been torn apart and redecorated to keep him from remembering that night. Sousuke was lost, and Ai hated it. He wanted his love who would hold him and kiss him, wanted his husband to hug him at night and tell him that it was all okay.

 

Ai stood outside the door to his study, a hesitant knock of his knuckles hitting the wood. He didn't wait for an answer before he pushed it open, letting himself in. “Sousuke?” He asked, back against the door as he shut it.

 

The King looked up, eyes wide and a pen tight in his hands. “Hello, my love.” He smiled a bit when Ai walked over. “Do you need something?” 

 

“I wanted to see you.” Ai said with a small smile as well. “I miss you.” He whispered, and nearly threw himself into Sousuke's lap when the Alpha pushed his chair back and opened his arms. “Today, it's been a year.” He said in an almost pitiful whisper.

 

“I know, my love.” Sousuke whispered, nuzzling into the side of Ai's neck where he mark laid. “It was hard, but we got through it. Have you… felt any better recently?” 

 

Ai pulled back, nodding slowly. “Yes, I've… actually been thinking about it. Wanting to try again.” He told him, and Sousuke just nodded. “I want a family, Sousuke. I really do. I can't let this hold me back from that anymore.” 

 

The Alpha set his hands on Ai's waist, pretty and thin, before he leaned in to kiss him. “Then, we'll start trying. Next heat, okay?” He smiled when Ai nodded. “I love you.”

 

“And I love you, Sousuke.” Ai giggled, and he the moment he was embraced into his Alpha's arms, being hugged so tightly, he wondered why he let himself stay so sad and distant for so long. “Let's go get lunch, okay? You've been skipping meals lately.” 

 

“Alright, I suppose so.” Sousuke kissed Ai once more before they both stood. “You, know… I've been thinking about something.” He started, and when Ai looked up at him, he continued. “I feel like what happened was a punishment for how badly I treated you. I bought you, forced you to marry me, and… I did so many horrible things to you.” 

 

The Omega reached up and placed his hands on Sousuke's cheeks, pulling him down to kiss him. “It didn't happen because of you. Don't blame yourself.” He said, seriously. “I love you, Sousuke. We had a rough start, we were bad to each other, I tried to  _ kill you. _ ” He stressed, before kissing Sousuke again. “But, now? God. You're the only one I could ever love. You've been by my side through my worst, Sousuke. You've changed so much, and you did it for me. How can I not love you?”

 

Sousuke felt his lip quiver, and he gave Ai a breathtaking smile. “You're too good for me, my love.” He sighed happily, arms circling around Ai and kissing his cheek. “I'll always love you. Always. I'm sorry for everything I did, but I want to be better.”

 

“You  _ are _ better.” Ai frowned a bit, pulling away. “Why can't you see it?”

 

They stood, staring at each other, before Sousuke chuckled. “I don't know. But maybe you can help me see what you see in me.” He said, before continuing to walk to the dining hall.

 

“Don't worry, I'll make you see soon enough.” Ai hummed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending!!! Wow!!!! This was a journey, I'd say. Thank you all for reading and being patient with my irregular uploading! 
> 
> You can find me at ghoulishken.tumblr.com (main) OR on souais.tumblr.com ! Feel free to drop in sometime!


End file.
